


Lessons in Love

by crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Love Confessions, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird/pseuds/crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird
Summary: Sansa found it bitterly ironic that the one man who handed her over to that Bolton monster in the first place was the same man that has the ability to teach her how to heal and eventually... how to love. But can she learn to accept that? Can she fully forgive and heal? Can she understand that his midnight lessons mean more than what she originally thought they had?Continuation of 7x07, with the exception of him NOT being sentenced to death. Basically just set in Petyr's chambers.





	1. Testing The Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely people!
> 
> This one is NOT a modern AU, gasp! And instead it's set in Winterfell around the time Petyr was (spoiler alert) killed in the show.
> 
> NOW before we begin, I'd just like to say... Yes, Sansa is a bit more ignorant on the topic of sex than she would be in the show, but I wrote it like this to work for the story. If she comes across naive then I apologize because if there's one thing Sansa is NOT after everything she's been through, it's naive... but alas, I needed her to not know a lot about sex despite what she suffered with Ramsay to get the student-teacher vibe that I wanted between them.

She hated herself for even considering what she was considering. She hated him, didn't she? Why should she seek comfort from him?

But she didn't hate him, and she wanted to seek comfort from him. She hadn't slept properly in… well years, but particularly the last few months. She kept dreaming of  _ him, _ and tonight in particular she couldn't fall asleep. It was early in the morning… probably around 2am.

She wondered if he was awake. Surely he wasn't. Still, she couldn't help but picture him with his tunic undone and his hair an unnatural mess, as he wrote out scroll after scroll. She couldn't picture him asleep, unscheming, unplotting. Just peaceful.

Even though she knew there were so many reasons not to do what she wanted to do… she found herself pulling the furs off her body and approaching her bedroom door. The chill of the night made her skin prickle and she hugged herself after pulling open the door. Her feet were bare as she patted down the stone hallway in nothing but her light blue silk nightgown; just about the only piece of clothing from her childhood, from King's Landing.

He hadn't seen her in such little clothing before and that thought made her pause as she reached his door. Would he take advantage of her? -It _is_ late at night and she's wearing nothing but a piece of silk. He could do anything he wanted to her tonight. Though, somehow, she was certain he wouldn't ever hurt her. Not like Ramsay did. Not like Joffrey did. He looked at her as if he admired her, as if he cared for her: loved her. He did sometimes have that lustful glint in his eyes when they were alone, but it never felt like a leer; it never made her skin crawl like so many others had.

The key that he had given her days ago was clutched tightly in her palm. He had wanted her to know that he was at her service no matter the time of day, or night. This was the first time she was using it, and it wouldn't be the last.

When she heard the lock shift, she twisted the handle and pushed it open, shutting and locking it behind herself.

The room was dark, moonlight glinting through the window slits in the wall across from where she stood. As she looked around she spotted a desk with, not surprisingly, rolls of parchment and scrolls. There were a few books on the desk as well and when she looked towards his wardrobe, which was open a little, she saw a few tunics, all with different patterns on them.  Then her eyes scanned over the bed, where a figure lay still. She approached the bed cautiously, but stopped when she saw his face. His eyes were closed and his head faced towards her, his body facing upwards. His stomach rose every few seconds to signal his deep breathing. His hair was a little messy, especially considering he kept it so proper and in place all the time. Sometimes, admittedly, she had wondered what it'd look like if she ran her fingers through it, through the silver at his temples. She was thrown off by how calm his features were, how peaceful. He looked, she thought, far younger like this.

She hugged herself again as she shivered, staring down at him and how warm his skin looked, the amount of heat his body creates. He seemed cold as well, however... the furs were brought up to his neck. 

She crept closer still, grabbing at the furs and drawing them back. The top of his chest, which was covered only by a thin white long sleeve shirt, was revealed as she did so and she paused to stare. The shirt had lace at the front, which was pulled lose so she could see the top of the gnarly-looking scar she had heard about during their journeys. She slowly sank herself onto the mattress but paused again when he stirred a little.

When he settled down again, she laid herself  beside him, being sure not to touch, or even go near him and she pulled the furs back over the both of them. She was still for a moment, before reaching down to the ground and placing the key there. As she pulled herself back up, he suddenly shifted and grabbed her, pinning her down on the bed and holding her still with the weight of his body. She gasped loudly, the action being so familiar to her, and so terrifying.

His dark green eyes were wide as they stared down at her, his hand closed around her throat. After a moment's pause, he blinked the sleep and surprise from his eyes and recognition finally surfaced across his face. He immediately let go of her neck and used his hands to lift his weight off of her so he wasn't crushing her.

“Sansa.” He whispered in surprise, his voice husky from sleep. “Gods, I'm so sorry. You scared me.”

He said, his face contorting to show his regret. She caught her breath, her heartbeat slowing again. He raised his right hand and placed it against her cheek affectionately. “Are you okay?” He asked, concern filling his expression. She nodded.

He slowly rolled off of her and she took a deep breath before turning her body to face his. He was staring at her curiously.

“Did you need me for anything?” He asked and she bit on her bottom lip.

“No… I just-” She paused, not being able to meet his eyes. “I couldn't sleep. Haven't been able to for a while.” She admitted, her eyes finally finding his again. She raised her eyebrows in surprise when she found his eyes downcast, staring at her chest. She pulled up on the furs so they covered up to her neck and his eyes immediately flickered back up to hers.

“Sorry.” He said, a smirk pulling at his lips. Her cheeks flushed a little in response. “Well,” He started, trying to push past the awkward moment. “you're more than welcome here any time.”

She smiled a little in thanks as she stared at him before closing her eyes. She could feel, for a long time, his eyes on her before she actually drifted off to sleep. She didn't mind, though. It sort of made her feel cared for; looked after.

He woke her up early the next morning, informing her that unless she wanted to be caught here, she should probably go back to her room. She was grateful for this, having not thought about morning, and hurried off to her own room.

They acted completely natural during the day, which she was thankful for. When night came again, she  _ again _ found herself walking to his chambers, unlocking the door and walking in. He was awake this time, sitting up as he read a book. When she entered however, he closed the book, placed it beside him on the table there, blew out the candle, and pulled back the furs for her. They didn't speak, hardly ever, and this became their tradition. She was able to sleep in his presence, even though he never made a move to touch her. He just watched, in silence. It was almost like a gift she was giving him, and he accepted her acceptance of his watching as such.

The last thing she saw before she went to bed every night were his smokey green eyes, and the first thing she saw when she woke up were those smokey green eyes. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he didn't sleep at all. Though she did know better, because sometimes she'd wake up in the night and find him fast asleep, too; his mouth would be parted slightly and his face calm and measured, peaceful: happy.

On the 4th night she stayed with him, she awoke first, and was thrown off when she felt his arms wrapped around her, one of her legs draped over his. She was, for a split second, angry with him for breaking an unspoken rule. But then she noticed they were on his side of the bed and that she had sought  _ him _ out in her sleep. Her head was on his chest and she heard his heart beating steadily as he slept. She slowly retracted herself from him and slept the last hour on the other side of the bed where she usually was, hoping he hadn't realized what she had done unconsciously. Part of her knew that he did.

But there was no hiding it the following morning when she woke to find herself curled into his side, his fingers running up and down her spine. For a moment she thought about pretending to be asleep, but when he whispered “ _ It's morning, sweetling” _ , she pulled herself from his warm embrace and left without looking at him.

He  _ did _ act strange that day. It seemed to Sansa that something was bothering him, eating away at that perfectly intact persona of his. His alias. 

And so it was that night that she purposely broke one of their unspoken rules.

“What is it?” She asked quietly and his eyebrows rose slightly, surprised at her sudden question after going nearly a week without saying a word to each other.

“You know how I feel about you, don't you?” He asked quietly and her lips parted in surprise. She did. He loved her, she knew that. She nodded. “I realize I've never said it before. But I  _ do _ love you, Sansa.”  She blinked in surprise, finding no falseness in his words.

“Can I ask you something? Promise not to get angry?” She asked nervously and he nodded. “Is it because of my mother? Do you love me because you see her?”

“At first, when we would talk in King's Landing, yes. But then when you lied for me at the Vale… something changed. Cat would've never done that. You became a player in my eyes at that point, not a piece in this game. You were only Sansa to me after that. And as we travelled together, I got to know you more, and I realized that you're nothing like her.” He paused. “And I'm glad.”

Sansa frowned. “But you loved her…?” He nodded.

“I was a boy when I loved her. It was a very long time ago. And she broke my heart. I have the scar to prove it.” He said and she glanced down at his chest where she knew the scar was. “I'm glad that I don't think about her when I look at you. It use to kill me, seeing you.”

She was shocked by his confession. And relieved, too. She allowed her lips to pull into a soft smile and he returned it. “Could I see it?” She asked after a moment and he cocked an eyebrow at her in question. “Your scar.” She added and he blinked in surprise.

“You don't want to, trust me.” He said, shifting a little uncomfortably.

“I do.” She countered and he sighed.

“It's ugly, Sansa. I don't want you to see it.” He replied in exasperation, turning his body to look up at the ceiling.

She sat up to look down at him, tilting her head to the side curiously. “It's part of you… I want to see it.” She said sternly and he sighed again, but when his eyes met hers, she knew she had won.

“I wish I had the strength to tell you no.” He said quietly before sitting up as well, and pulling the shirt from his lean body. He placed said material down beside him and laid down again on his back. Her eyes widened. It was worse than she expected it to be. Deeper and longer; a white jagged line that bisected his entire torso. It trailed down further than she could see, past the waistband of his breeches.

He was embarrassed, she could see that. He  _ hated _ being vulnerable. His eyes didn't meet hers, just stared up at the ceiling as his chest slowly rose and fell. “Can I touch it?” She asked and his eyes immediately flickered over to hers. He was surprised.

“Sansa…” He trailed off, confusion filling his expression. Eventually he nodded and she reached out with a hesitant hand, her fingertips brushing along the top of his scar, near his collarbone. She heard the shaky inhale of breath that he took as she did so and she, quite suddenly, realized the effect she had on him.

She was curious. How much could she affect him? And if she  _ did _ tease him a little.. would he show his true colours and force her to do something she did not want to?

She slowly trailed her fingers down to his sternum; the solid plate of bone on his chest, which she could actually see because of how thin he was. He was staring at her, as if paralyzed by her actions. His eyes were wide and began to darken the further down she trailed her hand, over his stomach and past his belly button. He stopped her with a gentle hand wrapped around her wrist before she hit his waistline.

“Sansa.” He breathed, and it sounded like a warning. “What-what are you doing?” He asked and she felt it a victory that Petyr Baelish, the man who chooses every word so carefully, stuttered as her palm laid flat against his lower stomach. His chest was rising and falling faster than before.

“How far does it go?” She asked instead and he swallowed thickly before an amused smile pulled at his lips.

“Not  _ that _ far.” He joked and she felt her cheeks burn as she also smiled in amusement.

She looked down at the place her hand was, and slowly let her eyes travel to the slight bulge in his pajama pants. His grip tightened slightly around her wrist and she looked back at him. She knew he had watched her eyes take him in, but she didn't care. His expression shone with surprise, but there was something else there too. That desire and lust that sometimes filled his eyes when they were alone.

She fought against his grip by adding pressure against his hand, pushing downwards. “ _ Sansa…” _ He warned again but she just stared at him until slowly, reluctantly, his grip loosened and he moved his hand away from hers.

“I just want to see where it ends.” She said quietly before sliding her hand down further, pulling the waistband of his pants down with her. His hip bones were exposed when she did so, as was the V-shape his bones made. Her hand stilled for a moment to stare at said shape, a blush rising from her neck as she thought ‘ _ it's like an arrow directing her to his manhood’. _

Then she continued her task again, her fingers brushing through dark hair before the puckered scar finally stopped, as did her hand. She looked back up at him and was surprised to see how turned on he looked. His jaw was clenched and his fingers were drumming against the bed anxiously. His eyes dark orbs of passion.

“That's pretty far.” She stated simply and he bit down on his bottom lip, as if forcing himself not to do what he desperately wanted to.

When she looked back down, she was pleasantly surprised to see how the bulge in his pants had grown. Her eyebrows rose slightly and Petyr chuckled. “That's what happens when you tease a man.” He told her and she removed her hand from beneath his stretchy pants, laying down again and facing him.

“Can I ask you questions about that? Or is that too awkward?” She asked innocently and he took a deep breath in.

“You can ask anything you'd like.” He said cautiously, pulling the blanket up to cover his arousal.

“Does it go away by itself?” She asked curiously, glancing down at his hidden erection. He looked a little embarrassed, but answered anyways.

“It depends. This one will, yes. But if I'm…” He paused. “Turned on enough…  _ hard _ enough… it should be taken care of, or it could be a little painful.” He informed her and she couldn't help but blush. He seemed to feel awkward too, saying such things to a lady.

“And…” She paused. “How does it get taken care of?”

He bit the inside of his cheek. “Sansa, you're a lady. I don't want to-”

“You  _ do _ know the things Ramsay did to me, Petyr.” She reminded him and he instantly looked down in shame. Sadness filled his features. She was surprised at how emotional he suddenly became.

"That was the biggest mistake of my life. I hate myself for what I put you through. I would go through a million lives of pain to take away yours." He said quietly, eyes downcast and voice thick with regret.

“I've forgiven you, Petyr.” She said quietly, raising his face with her hand wrapped around his chin. She liked the feel of his stubble. “You didn't know.”

"But I  _ should _ have." He paused, breathing out slowly through parted lips. "Or at the very least I shouldn't have taken that chance when it was your life on the line." He swallowed thickly. "I just wanted you to be happy and safe. I just wanted to get you home."

"I know, Petyr." She replied softly, running her nails across the stubble on his cheeks.

"You deserve everything, Sansa. I wish I could give you everything. I want to remedy what I did… what  _ he  _ did. I know that I can't in a lot of ways, but I want to  _ try. _ " His voice was husky now, almost cracking as he pushed through his emotions. "It kills me every time I think about the pain that you suffered because of me. I'm so ashamed that it makes me want to stop living."  Sansa parted her lips in surprise from both the significance of his words, as well as how his voice broke at the end. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears and she reached for him, hugging him tightly.

They didn't talk about that night again. The way he cried in her arms as he whispered his remorse and apologies into her ear. He told her how much he loved her and the things he wished he could give her: the things he wished he could take away.

It was a long while later when he pulled away from her, cheeks still stained from tears that now soaked her skin. His eyes never looked more green before.

He swallowed thickly. “People can… pleasure themselves.” He offered, seemingly wanting to forget about what had just happened and return to their earlier, far safer, conversation. She didn't want to forget, though: it had meant the world to her. Though she played along for his sake.

She tilted her head in curiosity. “Both men and women can use their hands to find release.” He added.

“How?” She asked and he pursed his lips in thought.

“There's this spot, Sansa,” He started, shifting a little closer. “Between your legs…” She watched him nervously as his eyes trailed down. “It's like a little pearl. It makes you feel incredible when it's touched.”  She felt a little embarrassed for not being in tune with how her own body worked. She felt thankful for this information, and curious for more.  “And men,” He continued. “Can… squeeze and move their hand up and down to find release.”

She was interested in this… in how it worked. But she didn't feel like she had the courage tonight to ask him further.  “When Ramsay… did things to me… fluids would come out of him.” She told him, though it came out like a question.

“Yes, that's release. Or an orgasm, if you wish to call it that. Surely your hand maiden told you some of this?” He asked but she shook her head.

“She died before she could.” She informed him and he nodded sadly. “You're a good teacher.” She complimented and he smirked a little.

“I know a lot about this topic.” He told her. She knew this. Of course he did, he was a brothel keeper. She was sure he'd seen and heard things she could only imagine.

“Could you teach me?” She asked shyly and he frowned. “After everything… I think ill of sex. I don't want to, though.”

He didn't try to hide his surprise. “You want me to teach you how sex  _ should _ feel?” He clarified and she nodded.

“I want to know how to do things as well. How to pleasure men and how to pleasure myself. I don't want there to be anymore surprises and I want to know how to handle various situations when they present themselves.” She paused. “I'm not saying I want to have sex with you. I'm just saying I'd like to be more knowledgeable on the topic.”

He moistened his lips with the flick of his tongue. “Okay.” He said simply. She smiled.

“We can talk about it more tomorrow. Goodnight Petyr.” She told him and he nodded.

“Goodnight, Sansa.”

He didn't make to touch her that night either, even after she had teased him. That pleased her. That made her feel safe.

When she awoke the next morning, it was in his arms, not surprisingly. She even allowed herself a little while longer as she snuggled closer into his side. His hold on her subconsciously tightened as he slept. She smiled against his shoulder as she thought... _She could get use to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? -I love criticism so as that I can improve, so feel free!
> 
> Why is emotional Petyr so heartbreaking to write?
> 
> Also, I wrote most of this story a while ago and my writing has gotten better since then, so if it doesn't sound as polished as RED, my other story... Then I apologize. I tried to edit it as much as possible.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts!


	2. Lesson 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves, here's another chapter because you lovely people say such nice things in the comments that it makes me want to post more.

She had thought about what to ask him all day, and when she found herself drawing the furs of his bed over her body, she knew exactly what she wanted from him.

Petyr didn't say a word, just watched her as she turned her body to face his. “I was wondering.” She started and he waited patiently for her to continue. “What do you call… it…?” She said it as her eyes trailed down his body, which was covered by both his clothes and the furs, to stare pointedly at his groin.

He blinked in surprise. “You mean… my cock?” He asked and her eyebrows rose in surprise at his language.

“I wasn't expecting that name.” She admitted, a blush surfacing. He chuckled in amusement.

“Well there are lots of names. But that's the one I use.” He informed her and she hesitated with what she wanted to ask.

“I never actually saw Ramsay.” She stated. “I was always facing the other way.”

This seemed to catch Petyr's attention. “Wait, he always entered you from behind?” Sansa was a little embarrassed answering this question, but she nodded anyways. Petyr frowned. “Why wouldn't he want to make an heir?”

Then Sansa understood. “He didn't want to do anything that would make his father happy. He wanted to feel good when he was with me, and he wanted to hurt me. So that was the best way, I suppose.” Petyr's frown deepened.

“Well, so that you know, sex would be much better for you if the man went in here.” He told her, hovering his hand above her most sensitive area.

“Can I see it?” She asked suddenly, blurting out the question she _truly_ wanted to ask him. His brows creased in confusion. She swallowed thickly. “Your… cock.”

Then his eyes widened in surprise. He bit down on his bottom lip and looked away. She smirked a little when she realized he was turned on and figured it had something to do with both her request, as well as the dirty word she had just used. He nodded, but folded his arms behind his head and stared at her. He raised his eyebrow challengingly up at her as she sat up. He wanted her to do it? She swallowed thickly as she pulled back the furs. She wasn't surprised to see the bulge in his pajama pants. She hesitated as she stared at him. Was she ready for this? Would this make things horribly awkward?

She glanced back over at him to find his eyes locked onto her. She slowly reached for the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, leaving only his underthings, which showed his strain. Her heart was pounding as she bit the inside of her cheek and brought down those as well, exposing a trail of dark hair, and then _finally_ him. She took a deep breath as she took him in with her eyes. He was bigger than she imagined. Thicker; how was it to ever fit inside of a woman? It wasn't unattractive like she thought it would be, either. And definitely... _definitely_ not _little_ as so many joked that it was.

“Thoughts?” He asked, though he seemed self conscious.

She pulled her eyes away from his hardened length to look into his eyes. “Do they all look like that?” She was anxious for his answer. Gods, that would hurt, wouldn't it?

His eyes narrowed a little. He seemed offended. “What do you mean?” He demanded and she realized her mistake.

“No, no." She hastily replied. "I just mean… are they all that big?” She clarified and he instantly smirked. It seemed that was the proper thing to say, a compliment even.

“Everyone is different.” He told her and she looked back down.

“How does it fit?” She blurted out, blushing afterwards. He chuckled.

“Woman open up like flowers when they want to.” He informed her and she stared down at him curiously. “You'll see someday.”

She studied him for a little while longer until a thought, a wicked thought, crossed her mind. “Yesterday you said men pleasure themselves. Is it the same way women pleasure men?”

“One of the ways, yes.” He replied cautiously and she blushed before making up her mind.

“Could you show me?”

He blinked in surprise as he stared at her. She thought he was going to deny her request, but instead, he reached down and covered the top of his... cock, _she was still getting use to such a vulgar word,_ with his hand, squeezing gently. She watched with fascination as he moved his hand from base to tip and then back again.

“Can I look at you while I do it?” He asked, his dark pupils blown wide. She wasn't sure what to think of this request, but she nodded anyways.

His eyes were on her's most of the time, except for when they travelled down to her chest or legs, no doubt imagining what he wanted to do to her. When his hand sped up, she looked down to watch, seeing a drop or two of white fluid dripping from the tip of him. When his hand sped up further, his eyes closed and breathing increased.

She wondered if the stones, that's what her handmaiden had called them, were as sensitive as the part he was stroking. She tentatively reached out to run her fingers along them and his eyes immediately flew open, gasping. So they were. She gripped one in her hand and he let out a strangled moan. She rolled it around in the palm of her hand and switched to the next. His length twitched as she did so. She was enjoying seeing the power she had over him. It was a very pleasant change.

His hand was moving faster than she thought it could and his eyes were closed tightly, his mouth hanging open. She could tell he was close to what he was describing yesterday. His release. She wondered what she could do to help him get there and hesitantly, not knowing if it would hurt him, squeezed. As she did so, his body shook and he groaned loudly.

When she looked back down his hand had stopped moving and there was that same white fluid dripping through the cracks in his fingers. His chest was rising and falling steadily. She withdrew her hand and watched as he slowly regained control over his body. His eyes opened and he stared up at her. “Did I do that right?” She asked and he immediately starting laughing.

“ _Yes.”_ He breathed, standing from the bed and pulling his pants up again. A part of her wanted him to stay like that, so exposed and vulnerable. “I'm going to clean up. I'll be back in a minute.”

She nodded and watched him leave. She found she really enjoyed that, and as she shifted, she was surprised to notice she was wet. What exactly that meant, she didn't know, but she had her suspicions. When he returned from the bathroom and laid down beside her, she shifted closer to him. “Petyr?” He looked over at her with a soft smile. “So, when men are aroused, they get hard. How about when women are aroused?”

“You get wet, sweetling.” He informed her, his eyes glancing down at her body and back up into her eyes.

“I feel that right now.” She admitted and his expression shifted, his eyes darkening. He moved closer to her.

“You know, Sansa. I'm _more_ than happy to pleasure you as well. All you need do is ask.” He told her, lifting his hand to run a finger down her cheek affectionately. This did interest her, but she felt she had investigated enough already for one night. She surprised herself by leaning forward to leave a sweet kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away, he looked shocked, but happy anyways.

That was the first night she allowed him to hold her as she fell asleep. She had cuddled into his side and he immediately wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers up and down her back.

He woke her with a kiss on the cheek the following morning and she managed a lazy smile, though he didn't see it as her back was to him. She shivered when she pulled the covers back and stood from the bed, missing the kind of warmth that only his body could provide.

* * *

“Where were you last night?” Jon asked her later that morning as she ate breakfast with the rest of the lords.

She swallowed the mouthful of food she was eating and looked up at him. She saw Petyr in the corner of her eye, but he wasn't even fazed. His expression was just as stoic as it always was. Though he wasn't Petyr during the day. During the day he was Littlefinger, Lord of the Vale. It was at night when they were alone that he was Petyr, her Petyr.

“I went for a walk. I'm sure you can understand that I have trouble sleeping now.” She said sternly and Jon hesitated, clearly feeling bad for pointing out her traumatic experiences in front of a whole room full of people. He nodded, his expression stoic, and continued his meal in silence.

* * *

“My lady.”

She spun around, her auburn hair speckled with fallen flakes. Littlefinger stood there, his thick fury black robe on, hands clasped behind his back.

“I'm sorry, if you are at prayer.” She shook her head in response and he stepped closer. The white jagged flakes of snow contrasted the charcoal of his hair. The flakes collected in his Van Dyke mustache as well. “King Jon has called for you.”

Sansa nodded, lifting her dress a few inches to walk gracefully through the snow towards the castle once again. He followed beside her, their arms brushing every other step.

“I've heard he was sent for.” Littlefinger said slowly, his voice deep.

Sansa had started to be able to distinguish the difference between Littlefinger and Petyr. Littlefinger was the schemer, the political sauve that lied and killed and threatened: dangerous. His voice was deep, almost like a growl, and his words evenly measured, as if rehearsed. His eyes were grey and cold and when his lips turned upwards, his eyes did not smile. He cared about himself and nothing more. But Petyr was kind. Petyr was warm and funny and safe and sweet. He cared about Sansa and would give his own life for hers if need be. His eyes were green and they always smiled in sync with his mouth. He was lighter than Littlefinger… his voice softer around the edges. And there is where the problem lies; Sansa cared for Petyr, she could admit that to herself now. She cared for the man who laid beside her throughout the night, shielding her from both the cold and the harsh reality. She did not care for Littlefinger.

Sansa turned to him in question. “By Cersei?” She asked and he shook his head slightly, pulling the door open for her.

“Daenerys Targaryen.” He said quietly as they entered the hall. All Lords were seated around the room, facing Jon at the head table. Littlefinger sat down to her right, close to Jon but still facing him, and Sansa sat beside her brother, folding her hands in her lap.

“I've been sent for.” Jon declared and Sansa's eye found Littlefinger's. “By Daenerys Targaryen. She wishes me to travel to Dragonstone.”

The room was silent until that was announced, at which point, the Lord's talked in hushed voices to each other. “Your Grace,” Davos piped in first, always the voice of reason. “You can't be considering such an invitation?”

Sansa turned to her brother, expecting his answer to, of course, be no. “I am.”

“Jon…” She pleaded quietly and he turned to her, his eyes shooting her a warning not to question him.

“It needs to be done. We need her and her dragons to come to Winterfell if we ever hope to win this war.” He declared and Davos stepped forward to interfere once again, but Jon stopped him with a wave of his hand. “Samwell Tarly, whose studying to become the next maester at castle black, has sent me a raven. Apparently Dragonstone has caves full of dragon glass, a weapon which we also need if we hope to stand a chance against the army of the dead.”

“Send someone then.” Sansa finally found her voice and Jon turned to her again. “Don't go yourself. Your people need you here, to prepare them for what's to come.”

“I have to go myself if I wish for a solid alliance. And they're _our_ people, Sansa. I'm leaving them perfectly safe in your hands.” He replied, standing. She stood too. “First I must speak with you alone.”

The rest of the Lords gave a bow as they left, Littlefinger sending her a meaningful glance, but what it meant she didn't know. “I think we should send Lord Baelish away. Back to the Vale.”

Sansa frowned. “Why?” She asked and Jon sighed, pacing around in front of her.

“He's trying to dig his claws in you. I don't trust him.” Jon stated and Sansa couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat.

“Only a fool would trust Littlefinger.” She replied and this time it was his turn to frown. “I can take care of myself, Jon.” She reminded him and his eyes went sad, no doubt remembering what she had gone through before returning to normal once again.

“Still, I think-” He started but Sansa was tired of this conversation. She knew what she was doing.

“Lord Baelish will stay. Although I don't trust him, his council is needed, especially if you're leaving. Besides, if he leaves the Vale leaves with him, which we still need.” She explained and his frown deepened. He didn't like it, but he knew she was right.

* * *

She waved goodbye to him that night, with Brienne standing at her side in the darkness.

As the two women walked back to their rooms through the dim corridors, Sansa stopped outside of both Petyr and Littlefinger's room. “I wish to discuss something with Lord Baelish, Lady Brienne. Thank you for escorting me this far, I can take it from here.”

Brienne stepped towards her, glancing between the wooden door and the redhead in front of her. “Lady Sansa, I do not think you should be with him alone. Let me at least wait out here until you're finished.”

Sansa shook her head sternly. “Lord Baelish will not hurt me. Though I thank you for your concern. Please get some rest, Lady Brienne. I shall see you tomorrow.”

The blond woman hesitated, but ended up gritting her teeth and nodding. “Shout if you need anything. Goodnight, Lady Sansa.” Then she bowed and left.

Sansa waited until the rubbing sound of her armour drifted off into the distance of the hall until reaching for the door handle, though the door was pulled open before she had a chance to even push it down. It was Petyr on the other side, and he offered her a small, but warm, smile. She returned it, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. He gestured for her to come in and she did, hearing him shut and lock the door behind her.

He had the fireplace lit tonight and she relaxed a little when the warmth of his room soaked through her clothes and straight to her skin. “Are you alright, my lady?” He asked gently as he came to stand in front of her.

She nodded as she pulled off her gloves. “I should have went to my room and changed first, but I was too tired to walk across the castle and back again.” She saw a glint of glee in his eyes at that comment, clearly pleased that she chose his room over hers, despite not having something to sleep in.

“It's more than fine, Sansa.” He told her, turning to approach the bed and pull back the furs. “If you don't wish to sleep in your shift, you can use a spare shirt of mine.” He offered, turning back around to face her as she placed her gloves down neatly on the desk by his bed.

“Your shirt would probably cover more of me than my shift, so if you don't mind…” She trailed off as he immediately bent over to rummage through his trunk, pulling out a white long sleeve shirt. It looked to be a loose fit, even on him, and had lacing at the front. It was simple and plain and just what she needed. It matched the shirt he wore. “Thank you.” She said gratefully, accepting his offering and walking towards the bathroom attached to his room.

It could barely be called a bathroom, really, but it worked well as a change room. She folded her clothes neatly and left them on the small table in there. As she opened the door, she was happy to note that he had distinguished all lamp and candles so the only light came from the fireplace. Though she knew he could still see her, so she pulled down anxiously on the hem of his shirt to cover more of her thighs. But he, sensing her discomfort, kept his gaze on the ceiling as she laid down.

She pulled the furs over herself and turned to face him, he followed her actions. “Don't take this the wrong way, sweetling, but you look very beautiful in that.” He chose his words wisely, calling her beautiful. He knew she wouldn't take well to him saying she looked alluring, sexy, but that was what he had meant. She didn't mind that he found her sexy; it didn't scare her, she liked it.

“It's softer than my nightgown.” She admitted and the corner of his mouth twitched upward.

“You can keep it if you'd like?” He offered and she blinked in surprise.

“Thank you.” She said quietly, her response pleasing him. They watched each other for a while, saying nothing, until she found her voice again. “I don't know how to feel around you.”

Her voice was just above a whisper and he frowned slightly. “You should feel safe around me.” He said, matching her volume. She pursed her lips. “You should feel wanted. You should feel loved.”

Her eyes flickered up to his, which were a beautiful viridescent. “I do.” She stated simply, before adding, “but only when you're Petyr.” He frowned in confusion. “When we're in here alone, you're Petyr, and I like him. But the second we step out of this room, you're Littlefinger.” He blinked back the confusion, seemingly understanding what she was saying. “Is he your mask or another person entirely?”

He licked his lips, moistening them, and swallowed thickly. “A mask. But I fear I've spent far more time being him than being myself.”

His reply was honest and she tilted her head to the side slightly, urging him to continue, but he didn't. “Who do you like being more?” She asked and he pursed his lips, reaching a hand up to brush the hair from her face. She felt her cheeks warm under the attention.

“You heard about the duel, didn't you?” He paused as she looked down, ashamed for listening to whispers around the Capitol and the Vale. “I figured you'd have asked me how exactly I got the scar if you didn't.” She looked back up at him. “As I laid there, a boy of 15, heartbroken and sliced in half, I changed. I remember the instant that it happened, that my love for Catelyn died along with Petyr. From that moment on all there was, was Littlefinger. Or so I thought.” He moistened his lips again.

“I'm not sure when he started to come back; when I started to feel like him again. Maybe it was the moment I met you, but probably it was later, during our journeys together. I only truly feel like who you refer to as Petyr, when we're here: in this room, this bed.” He swallowed thickly again and watched her intently. She shifted closer a little so as that only really his eyes were in focus, everything else too close. “I like this person more. I know it's hard to believe -I mean, it's hard for me too as I haven't been him for such a long time. I thought he died.- but this is me. This person here, with you, this is the real me.”

She smiled a little and he returned it. “I'm glad, Petyr.”

She drifted off to sleep like that, her face inches from his and her knees touching the side of his leg.

* * *

“Why isn't this armour covered in leather?” Sansa asked and Davos looked down at said shiny armour, his surprised expression reflected back to her. He nodded curtly.

“Yes they should.” He said somewhat impressively and excused himself to talk to the men working. Sansa and Littlefinger continued walking, climbing the stairs in order to see everything. Sansa leaned against the banister, her hands gripping the beam as she watched.

“Command suits you.” He quietly told her from her right side, his arm bushing hers. He laid his hand atop the banister as well, his palm purposely overlapping two of her gloved fingers.

She turned to him, slowly pulling her hand from beneath his. “I want to ask you something.” She told him and he tilted his head to the side in interest. “Does Petyr love me? Does he actually love me?”

Littlefinger swallowed thickly, blinking back his surprise at her straightforward question. “He does.” He said softly, that flicker of green appeared in his eyes. Petyr. She nodded curtly and turned back, as if she'd asked him a political question. He opened his mouth to add something else, but abruptly shut it when Brienne climbed the stairs and approached them. He was Littlefinger again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little smut at the beginning (!!) but then some necessary plot, and some clarity on what Sansa feels for Petyr.
> 
> SPOILER! The next chapter may or may not be a little steamy. I'm pretty sure most of it if not all of it is spent in his room!


	3. Sansa's Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter! But hey, at least its smutty! ;))

“You know…” She started after changing from her nightgown into the shirt he laid out for her. She drew herself under the furs to join him in the heat and comfort of the bed. “People would like you more, respect you, if you were Petyr all the time.”

He sighed. “I would've never made it to where I am now.” He countered and she deduced that yes, he was probably right about that. _I wouldn't have met you_ , is what his eyes said.

“Can I ask you for another favour tonight?” She said shyly and, _was she mistaken?_ or did a glimmer of excitement pass across his face. He nodded. “Ramsay used to blindfold me sometimes, so I didn't know when and where to expect pain. I don't want to hurt you, but if you'll let me, I'd like to try a few things.” His eyebrows rose at her request, but he slowly nodded afterwards. She grinned a little, before standing and retrieving the thin silk belt of her forgotten nightgown. She walked over to his side of the bed, not missing the way his eyes soaked up her exposed legs. “Could you take your shirt off?” She asked, but the calmness of her voice made it seem like an appropriate question; another political question. He smirked a little before sitting up and pulling it off.

She silently tied the silk around his head, placing it snugly over his eyes. “Can you see anything?” He shook his head. “You can lay back down.” He did.

She loved how willing he was to follow her every command. She could tell that it made him feel as better as it made her feel; he felt as if he were contributing to her process of healing, and he was. The things they did together helped her in more ways than she could say and she could tell he felt the same. He loved being a part of it.

She walked over to the window and pulled it open, shivering when the breeze hit her. She used one of the wooden cups, which was sitting on the nightstand, to scoop a good amount of snow up, trying to be as quiet as possible. She shut the window and then picked up a candle and walked back over to him.

“No matter what I do, you don't move your hands to stop me.” She told him and smiled when he shivered, seemingly with delight, at her request. She smirked as he nodded.

First she rested her hand at the base of his neck and then trailed down a little, teasing him. She followed his scar downwards and by the time she got to the waistband of his pants, she had the candle held over his collarbone and while her fingers distracted him, circling around his belly button, the first drop of wax fell. He gasped when it made contact with his skin, and another dripped right after the first one.

“Fuck _, ouch!”_ He cursed and she was pleasantly surprised to hear such language come from his lips. She hadn't ever before. She moved the candle away to let him adjust to the first stings of heat. He grimaced as the wax quickly hardened on his skin. One drop of the wax had left an inch trail along his collarbone, making the drop look frozen on his pale, but now reddened, skin.

“Are you alright?” She asked, and although the question was born from concern, it didn't sound like it. She sounded authoritative: in charge. She sounded like she was thoroughly enjoying being dominant, and truthfully she was.

He swallowed thickly, but nodded. She splashed more hot wax down his chest, and cringed a little when it dried in his chest hair, though there wasn't much hair to get in the way. As the wad dripping along his scar in a few places, she watched his hand twitch and immediately knew it was bothering him, so she avoided his scar as much as she could.

He winced as she dripped the hot substance down his chest and stomach. As she did so, the muscles in his abdomen immediately flexed and she was met with a pretty pleasant view of his muscles. The wax also liked the clenching of stomach muscles, as it greedily ran down the indents of them.

It was in that moment that she realized she wasn't just attracted to him, but that she actually found him good looking: sexy. Before, she just thought he was charming, but now she sees the truth of it: he's gorgeous in his own way. Even the pale skin and the scar and the slimness of his body. Truth be told she liked his scar because it makes her feel less unorthodox... she has scars too. And he was slim, yes, but he did have muscle in places she wouldn't entirely expect, and his form was appealing to her as she'd grown tired of the _warrior-looking_ body. And her skin was just as pale as his so it somehow seemed to fit.

When she pulled the candle away again, he let a long breath out through his mouth, his muscles relaxing once more. She enjoyed seeing him like this, and having the control. She put the candle to the side and reached for the cup of snow, smirking wickedly as she plucked a chunk of ice from the cup.

She placed it directly on his belly button, but this time he sat straight up in surprise, gasping what sounded like her name. She figured the shift from burning hot to freezing cold may not have been too pleasant for him. She kept the ice at his belly button as she placed a hand on his chest to ease him down again. Then she dragged the ice upwards, over the hot reddened skin and clumps of wax. As she dragged it, droplets of water ran down from each side, across his stomach and his muscles clenched again. The ice disintegrated quickly and she immediately grabbed another, starting from his Adam's apple, which was bobbing, across his collarbone and down his arm to rest the melting chunk in his left hand.

She was surprised to see the bulge in his pants, straining the material. So he liked being dominated? He liked when she found pleasure? She was also surprised at how curious she was about it... how _attracted_ she found herself to it.

She ran her hand over said bulge, and he instantly hissing her name. She squeezed a little as she ran an ice block down to the base of his pants, teasing him with it. She felt him teitch with need under her hand. She let go of him and the ice, getting a new piece and moving to place it on his forehead. Perhaps some other time she'd go further in the southern region, like she craved to.

He shivered as she ran the ice over his face. She stopped above the seal of his lips and pushed down gently. He got the hint and opened slightly, allowing the ice to enter his mouth and sit on his tongue. He closed his lips around her fingers before she could pull them away and, despite herself, she felt a shock of heat course through her, straight to her core.

She stood straight again, admiring her creation; his skin was red in the places the wax visited, but it was glistening with a sheen of water from the ice. The bulge in his pants was large now and she found it was the most beautiful sight of all of it. He looked disheveled beyond repair and Sansa took pride in getting him to that stage.

“I want it back.” She stated simply and he cocked his head to the side, not being able to see her and now also not being able to speak. She leaned forward and breathed across his lips, his mouth mere centimeters from hers. He got the message and pushed the ice upwards with his tongue, opening his mouth. She smiled a little, and used her teeth to careful take the chunk from him, their lips never touching, though the ice tasted of that familiar mint once it was in her own mouth.

She only stared at him for a moment, enjoying the sight of him all damp, skin still red. She ran her fingers through the wax in an 'S' shape, right over his heart. “How does it look?” He asked, referring to the wax all over him. _Her mark._

“Beautiful.” She stated, and she meant it. It was a masterpiece. Her masterpiece. _Mine._

“I was yours to begin with, you know?” He asked gently. “But if leaving your mark on me makes you happy, then I'll leave it as long as possible.”

Something deep within her stirred when he said this and she felt a flutter in her stomach. She lifted his head gently and untied the piece of silk, pulling him free of it. His eyes held, not surprisingly, desire, but underneath that they held promise. She used the furs to dry him, and when she finished, she went around the bed and climbed in, turning to face him. He faced her too, closing his eyes and smiling when she ran her nails down his chest to rid him of the wax, all except her mark of course.

“Did you like that?” He asked with a glint in his eyes, a hint of a smirk. She nodded.

“Thank you, Petyr. I liked being in control.” She told him and his lips twitched upward in a lopsided smile.

“I think I enjoy being your guinea pig.” He admitted and she blushed a little. “And your teacher.”

“I enjoy it as well.” She said quietly, her eyes downcast, focusing entirely on the 'S' imprinted in his chest. “I wish it would stay there.” She added, reaching out to run her fingers over it.

“Trust me, Sansa, It _is_ there permanently.”

Her eyes shot up to his again and she immediately understood that he wasn't talking about the wax; she would be in his heart forever.

She was touched at such a comment and the way in which he had said it, the emotion behind it. She placed her hand flat against his cheek, enjoying the feel of his stubble. She bit down on her bottom lip as he also reached a hand up, but it was it tuck her hair behind her ear before leaving the warmth of his palm on her shoulder. She leaned forwards slowly, tentatively, almost frightened. Though he made no move to meet her half way, letting her come to him, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into her skin.

When she was too close to look at him she closed her eyes and, feeling extremely nervous to kiss _him_ for the first time, curled her fingers around his jaw to urge him to lean forward and he did, pressing his lips against hers. She immediately sighed, her body feeling a million times more relaxed than before.

He was smiling against her lips as he pulled away, but she wasn't done yet, and pressed her lips against his once more. His hand went up to cup her cheek as he applied more pressure with his mouth, kissing her firmly.

When her lungs finally started to burn from lack of oxygen, she pulled away, breathing deeply as she opened her eyes. He was watching her, studying her. After a little while, he leaned back and lifted his arm in a silent invitation. She crawled towards him, wrapping her limbs around his and laying her cheek flat against the wax, his heart was pounding.

“I wish you would be like this outside of here, too.” She whispered against his skin, but she didn't hear his reply if he said anything, because she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Their first kiss since Ramsay!
> 
> Lil bit of fluff and a lil bit of smut. Let me know your thoughts on this.


	4. Lesson 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa allows Petyr to explore her body further as she ultimately does the same. He shows her just how beautiful she really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait!!
> 
> If this makes up for it... I'm going to post another one asap tomorrow! That's a promise, loves.
> 
> ALSO I totally take requests. I can't promise I'll write them, lol, but if you have an idea (PETYR and SANSA only) then PLEASE leave it in the comments with as much or as little detail as you wish. I love hearing the ideas of others and if I post it I will make it clear that YOU requested it.

The next day, nothing very exciting happened. However, Sansa had more questions ready to ask Petyr as she dipped beneath the furs late that night.

“So, a couple of days ago, you mentioned that using your hands is only one of the ways to please someone… what's the other?” She asked and he smirked a little, though his ears reddened a bit.

“Do you know the places a man can kiss you, Sansa?” He questioned and she pursed her lips in thought.

“My mouth and my cheek.” He nodded. “My hand and my forehead.” He nodded again. “Uhm…”

“Your jaw.” He added and she tilted her head curiously.

“Why my jaw?” She asked and a smile pulled at his lips.

“Because it feels nice. And because it leads to your neck, which feels even better.” He shifted closer. “I could show you?” He offered and she blushed, looking down and then back into his eyes. She nodded and he smiled slightly.

He leaned closer and left a long, sweet kiss against her jaw, making her stomach flutter. He pulled away to look at her again, his pupils dilated. He rose a questioning eyebrow and she nodded, so he leaned forwards another time to leave a sweet kiss on her neck. Her heart sped up and she felt the urge to twist her fingers through his hair and hold him there, but she didn't and he pulled away again.

“Would you like another?” He asked darkly and she hesitantly nodded. She couldn't help it, she _desperately_ wanted another.

He smirked a little and leaned forward again, leaving a kiss under her jaw and beneath her ear before placing his luscious lips over her pulse point and gently sucking. She felt her breath hitch at the sensation.

He moved his lips down an inch and repeated the sucking action. As he did so, he hit a particularly sensitive spot and she gasped quietly, a little intake of breath. She felt him smirk as he pushed himself closer to her neck in that same spot, his facial hair pricking her skin. She gasped again, and found that her fingers were threaded through his hair; _when did that happen?_

He sucked a little harder and shocks of pleasure were sent through her body. She gripped his hair tighter and suddenly his hands were on her. It was innocent caresses: her shoulder, her cheek, her lower back and her hair... and they all in turn, made her shiver. She felt her chest rising and falling steadily and hoped he wasn't noticing the effect he had on her. The scrap of his mustache as he moved all over her neck was thrilling and it sent heat straight to her core.

He pulled away after nipping gently at her ear lobe and she had to swallow thickly and catch her breath.

“You marked me…” He stated, reaching his hand up from her hip to run his fingers over the wax, the first and last letter of her name there, which was still tangled in the hair of his chest. “Can I mark you?”

She felt the heat building up behind her navel at just those words. Whatever they meant. “What do you mean?” She asked and he smirked a little, running his fingers down her neck.

“Do you trust me?” He asked and she hesitated. She didn't want him to run wax along her like she did to him, is that what he intended? Either way, she found herself nodding.

He replaced his finger, which was still on her neck, with his mouth and started sucking again, his teeth grazing her. The action reminded her of when another bit down on her skin, but Petyr's graze was gentle and she actually liked the feeling. Then she felt the caress of his warm tongue between his lips and she wished he had been using such a delicious tongue on her skin this entire time. He was sucking hard on her neck but she found that it didn't hurt, in fact she really, really liked it. He changed directions part way through, but only slightly.

When he pulled away, he looked down to admire his handiwork and smirked at the sight. “Do you want to see?” He asked cheekily and she blushed again, nodding.

He leaned over her to retrieve the hand mirror there and held it up for her. Her lips parted in surprise. It was a heart. A little red heart. He was smiling when she looked back over at him. She _liked_ getting marked by him. “Do you like it?” He asked gently and she smiled a little, feeling her cheeks burn.

“Yes. Do you?” He nodded in return running his fingers over the dark mark on her neck admiringly.

“Now we both have a mark.” He said and she nodded in agreement.

“Where -uhm- where else can I be kissed?” She asked and he smirked, tilting his head to the side. “Ramsay bit me once… on the… chest.” She offered and he bit his bottom lip.

“Yes, you can be kissed there.” He told her and her eyebrows rose, imagining what that might feel like.

“Does it… does it feel better than my neck?” She asked curiously and he licked his lips, nodding. “Is that all?” She asked and his eyes darkened.

“Your thighs.” He told her and she swallowed thickly. “I think you know where the other place you can be kissed is.” He said, licking his lips again. The action made her eyes flicker to his mouth for a moment and she blushed, imaging what the heated kisses on her neck would feel like down there, in her,in the place she was currently throbbing. She shivered a little and looked back up in his eyes, which were dark orbs of lust once again.

“What do you call that place?” She asked hesitantly. “I know the medical term, my handmaiden told me, but what do brothel keepers call it?”

He smirked, biting the side of his cheek again. “Well, there are lots of names… all very unladylike.” He warned her and she nodded her acceptance of this, his smirk returned full force. “I give it two different names, if I'm not around a lady… cunt or pussy.” He offered and her face reddened. “Not what you were expecting?” He chuckled a little and she shook her head.

“And… and what do you call-” She paused, flushing in embarrassment as her eyes cast downward. He lifted her face back to his with a delicate finger under her chin. “Kissing there?”

“Oral.” He offered and she tilted her head to the side. “Or eating out.” She frowned when he said this, her eyes widening. She must have looked terrified because he started laughing quietly. “Not like that, sweetling.” He reassured her.

“How, then?” She said without thinking and that wicked smirk returned.

“I don't mind demonstrating the answer to that question either, my love.” He said smoothly and she gaped at him. _His_ mouth, down _there!?_ He must be joking.

“You-you want to kiss me there?” She clarified, appalled and he grinned, showing his amusement to her horrific expression.

“I really really do, Sansa.” He admitted and she felt her heart pounding against her ribcage. He seemed to sense her immense discomfort, because he smiled innocently and stroked back the hair from her face. “But it's only an offer that you can take me up on whenever you feel like it.” He assured her and she swallowed thickly, nodding.

She lay quietly beside him, her mind swimming with very unladylike thoughts. Did she want him to do that? The whole idea made her head spin. It made her nervous and awkward, and above all, _scared_ because of previous experiences with teeth and toys and pain.

“Sansa, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” He said quietly, almost shy, and she turned to face him.

“You didn't. You only answered _my_ questions.” She told him and he smiled a little. “And are men… is it the same for men?” He nodded.

“Petyr, could…” she hesitated, feeling embarrassed. “Could you, uhm…”

“Yes, darling?” He probed, shifting closer.

She mustered all the courage she had, biting down on her bottom lip. “Could you kiss my chest?” She asked and he instantly smirked, but the smirk shifted into a smile seconds later.

“How far may I go?” He asked and she twisted her mouth awkwardly. He ran his fingers down her shoulder, across her collarbone. “Can you take this off?” He asked gently, pulling on the hem of her shirt, his shirt.

She swallowed thickly, but sat up a little to slip the material off of her, leaving her in only her small clothes. His eyes greedily drank up the exposed skin, the intensity of his gaze made a shiver run down her spine. His eyes softened and he smiled, looking back into the azure blue depths of her eyes. “You're breathtaking, Sansa.” She smiled too, blushing.

His focus shifted back down to her chest and he ran his fingers along her side and then over her stomach, the action tickling her slightly. Her heart raced when he ran his hand down between her breasts. His fingers traced her bra as his mouth trailed kisses across her collarbone. Her skin felt aflame wherever his lips touched and as they visited the top of her left breast, his hand ran gently over her right, squeezing a little. Her stomach fluttered as his mouth closed over her clothed nipple and he lapped with his hot tongue. She hadn't even noticed that he rolled a top her until she arched her back and her hips clashed with his. And _damn_ did that feel _good_.

He pulled away suddenly and she suppressed a whimper. “Sansa…” He asked in question as his hand ran over her back, feeling the clasp of her bra. She felt herself nod before she even registered what he was asking and he expertly unclasped it, pulling the pesky material away from her body.

She gasped and reached up to cover herself. He immediately pulled away and raised his hands in defense. “I'm sorry love, I asked.” He said and she looked down, biting her lip.

“I-I know.” She said quietly and he tilted his head in curiosity.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked, his expression so sincere that it made her ache. Despite herself, she shook her head.

He slowly reached up and wrapped his fingers around her wrists, not pulling her hands away but urging her to do so herself. She swallowed thickly and obliged, letting her hands fall to her sides. His eyes remained on hers for a moment until she nodded slightly and they trailed down to take in her bare chest. His lips parted at the sight and his eyes darkened even further. He looked back up at her. “You are gorgeous, Sansa.” He whispered and she blushed deeply, looking away from the intensity of his gaze. “Can I touch you?” He asked and she looked back at him, nodding.

He reached out and laid his palm flat against her chest, just beneath her collarbone. He ran his hand down, between her breasts and then he traced his finger around the bottom of one of her breasts before cupping it with his hand, avoiding her nipples to try not to scare her. He did the same with the other one before slowly running his thumb across the top of one, brushing over her perky nipple. She gasped quietly and then, despite her anxiety, hummed in agreement. “So sensitive.” He commented with a cheekily smile before doing it again and being rewarded with the same response. “Do you still want me to kiss you here?” He asked, flicking his thumb over her again. And _again_ , she nodded without even thinking.

He dipped his head downwards and placed a kiss between where his hands were, between her breasts. He trailed hot kisses down further until veering right and stopping at the base of her right breast. He stuck out his tongue and slowly, so very slowly, licked upwards. He even looked up at her as he did it. Eye contact was broken, however, when he licked over her nipple and stopped there, as she threw her head back and pushed her chest out further.

She gasped a few times when he closed his lips around her and started sucking, his tongue flicking out every once and awhile, which made her hips buck upwards into his again. He groaned when she did so, which in turn made her moan quietly as the vibrations from his throat tickled her skin. The act seemed strange to her. _Isn't this meant for babes?_ But the sensation felt so heavenly that she couldn't find the will to even care how unorthodox the action seemed. Besides, he was a brothel keeper... He knew what he was doing. He moved over to the next peaked bud and she hummed in agreement, her hands threading through his hair and gripping it; when she did that, he pressed his hips against her harder.

After what felt like ages of his attentions, she pulled his head back by his hair and found that they were both breathing deeply. She closed her mouth and tried desperately to regain some self control. “I would've kept going, love.” He told her and she smiled a little.

“I don't think my skin could take it.” She joked, glancing down at her reddened breasts, dark mouth marks left behind from his sucking. He smirked.

“How was that?” He asked and she blushed, looking down. “That good, huh?” He teased and she rolled her eyes.

“It was nice, Petyr. Thank you.” She said and he grinned.

“Thank _you_.” He corrected and she pursed her lips, trying not to smile but failing. “I love it when you smile.” He told her and she rewarded such a compliment with a genuine smile. He returned it. “Here,” he said, leaning down and picking up his shirt that she was previously wearing.

She thanked him and pulled it over her head. After she settled back down, him still hovered over her, he reached out his hand to brush the hair from her neck, exposing the heart shape he had earlier made. “To do that… do you just… suck?” She asked and he nodded, his eyes glinting. “It feels nice when you do.” She added.

“Well I'm more than happy to give you a million. All you need do is ask.” He reminded her and she smiled, nodding.

“Well, actually, I was wondering if I could do that to you? I know I already marked you but… this is different.” She asked and his eyebrows rose slightly. He nodded.

“Yes of course, Sansa.” He said as he flipped to the side to lay flat on his back. “Come up here.” He suggested, patting his lower stomach, _groin_ , area. “A knee on each side.” He explained and she nervously listened, swinging her leg around to straddle him. “Good girl.” He complimented, though it sounded dirty the way he said it.

He just stared at her after that until she leaned down to place a kiss on his jaw, though he stopped her with a gentle hand on her cheek. She frowned for a split second before he licked his lips and she realized what he wanted. She leaned down hesitantly and pressed her lips to his. It was silly, really, to be more nervous about kissing him than straddling him, but she was; it was intimate and real and meant something, and that scared her a little.

It was sweet and innocent and lasted only long enough to be considered a slow kiss, before she pulled away to kiss down his jaw, like he had previously done to her. As she kissed down his neck and hit his pulse point, his grip on her tightened and she realized that was the spot, so she sucked. It was interesting to her because as she sucked on his neck, she could feel that steady rhythm of his heart, though it wasn't steady at all and instead, was racing.

“Harder, love.” He gently demanded and she obliged, sucking harder as she licked over the skin in her mouth. She felt his hands thread through her hair as she nibbled a little at the skin before sucking again.

She pulled away and sat up to look down at her creation, smiling in satisfaction at the dark reddish purple mark on his neck. It was even darker than his had been, though it didn't make a sweet shape.

“How's it look?” He asked, one hand resting on her hip and the other arm folded behind his head to prop it up and look at her better.

“Hot.” She heard herself reply, blushing after she did when his eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Oh?” He questioned and she nodded, embarrassed. “You're so cute blushing.” He said with a tilt to his lips.

“I'm tired.” She stated and he nodded in agreement, though she knew his body was wide awake, she could feel it. Instead of moving to her side though, she laid down where she was, on top of him. She felt him adjust a little and wrap his arms around her. It was like a big bear hug, though they fell asleep like that and the next morning, woke up like that too.

She enjoyed the feel of it. She didn't have a single bad dream the whole night, being pressed so closely against someone with his arms wrapped protectively around her. She could feel the steady thrum of his heartbeat, and when he took a breath in, she was risen slightly. It was so calming, in fact, that she chose to sleep that way for the following week and a half.

One of the mornings when she woke up, his hand was beneath her shirt, rubbing up and down her back. She sighed happily. and pressed her face closer into the crook of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... This story is all fluff pretty much.
> 
> Have a Pete and Sansa headcannon you can't get rid of? I might just write it for you if you leave it in the comments down below.


	5. Lesson 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr and Sansa have an unexpected visitor. But it only leads to more smut ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but now you have two to read!
> 
> This is a fluffy story FYI ;)

“He's bent the knee.” She said in anger the night after she received a raven from her brother. “I can't believe he'd do that without consulting with me first.”

Petyr brushed the hair from her face and ran his fingers through it soothingly as he listened to her. “Perhaps he-”

“No, this is just how he is. It's how he's always been.” She declared and Petyr sighed.

“Let's not talk about it, then.” He suggested and she sighed too, letting the stress leave her body.

“I'm just so annoyed about it.” She told him.

“I could try to relieve some stress?” He offered and her brow creased, urging him to continue. “I could give you a massage.”

Her brows rose in pleasant surprise. “You'd do that for me?” She asked and he immediately chuckled.

“I'd do anything for you.” He stated, the truth of his words hitting her like a brick, if bricks were warm and sweet and had amazing mouths. She sat up and he followed her actions. “Can I take this off?” He asked and she nodded, allowing him to remove the shirt from her body, leaving her upper half bare, for she forgoed the bra now- to his joy. He lifted his finger and signalled for her to turn around and she did, laying down on her stomach.

He straddled her from behind and she gasped in surprise, wiggling beneath him in panic. He frowned. “What is it?” He asked. “I can sit beside you, this is just a better angle.” He explained and she forced herself to calm down. He wasn't Ramsay. He wanted to please her, not hurt her. She nodded. “Sansa…”

“It's fine, I'm sorry. Post traumatic stress, I guess. But I'm okay now. I guess I just needed to hear you talk.” She told him and he stayed silent, waiting cautiously for another moment until running his hands along her shoulders, starting to massage them.

It was a good half hour later, maybe more… maybe days had gone by, she wasn't sure, but his hands were still working out the knots. “Bloody hell, Sansa, you _are_ stressed.” He told her about, 20 minutes ago and she had giggled in response. As he massaged down the sides of her back, he hit a sudden ticklish part and she jumped, gasping. “Oh, did that tickle?” He questioned, his expression pure mirth. Her eyes widened as his face broke into a huge grin.

She squealed when he started wiggling his fingers around her body, tickling her. She flipped herself over and slapped him multiple times on the chest, gasping for air. The smile he presented her with when he stopped just about stopped her heart entirely. He was beaming, his eyes the greenest she's ever seen them.

Then someone banged on the door rapidly, as if in a hurry. They both froze and he slowly retracted himself from her, standing and approaching the door. “Don't let them see me!” She whispered in panic as he pulled open the door, but kept it at an angle so the person on the other side couldn't see the bed. Sansa pulled up the furs to hide her naked torso, anyways, and it was a good thing because not two second later Brienne of Tarth came thundering inside, elbowing Petyr out of the way with her armor.

Sansa's eyes were wide when they connected with Brienne's, meanwhile blood was running down Petyr's chin as his bottom lip split upon contact with Brienne.

“Lady Sansa!” She exclaimed, part in surprise and part in disgust as she noticed the discarded shirt on the floor.

“Do you mind!?” Petyr asked angrily and Brienne turned to him.

“I came in here because I heard the Lady of Winterfell screaming for you to stop doing whatever you were doing, Littlefinger.” She explained, her face scrunching up in disgust. She turned back to Sansa. “Are you alright? I will escort you safely back to your room, unless of course you want me to kill him here and now?” She asked, unsheathing her sword. Petyr took a step back.

“What? No!” Sansa demanded in a fluster. “It wasn't… it wasn't what you think, Brienne. It was innocent. I chose to be here.” She explained hastily and Brienne frowned.

“He's been manipulating you. He needs to be killed, Sansa. That is what will keep you safe, and I'm vowed to keep you safe…” She trailed off, pointing her sword at Petyr.

Sansa's eyes widened. “No, stop it! I command you to put your sword away!” Brienne shook her head.

“I vowed to protect you, Lady Sansa, and that's what I'm doing.” She rested the end of her sword over Petyr's heart and pushed slightly, enough to break skin.

“You also vowed to serve me, and I say STOP!” She surprised herself at the anger and fear that came out in that last word. “He wasn't hurting me. I came to him. He's been a proper gentleman."

Brienne scoffed and pushed harder, making Petyr wince. “That's why you're naked?” She countered and Sansa, remembering her place as Lady of Winterfell, fumed. She threw the covers aside, disregarding the fact that she only wore her underwear, and advanced on Brienne. Both Petyr and the blond gaped at her as she strode across the room. “Put your sword away.” She said slowly, sternly, and Brienne hesitated.

“Lady San-”

“Now.” She finished and Brienne swallowed, pulling her sword away from Petyr and sheathing it again. “Lord Baelish was not hurting me. You won't tell a single soul what you saw tonight, and you will leave now.”

Brienne looked down at her feet, almost ashamed. She nodded, bowing her head. “I apologize, Lady Sansa… Lord Baelish.” Then she left and Sansa immediately locked the door, sighing loudly.

She felt arms snake around her waist and suddenly her back was pushed against his chest. “That was so hot.” He whispered against her ear before nibbling it. She laughed a little and spun around in his arms. “It would seem we're busted.”

“Your chest… are you okay?” She asked, remembering what had happened, and she pulled up on the hem on his shirt to expose it.

“Fine actually, she only cut through the wax.” He said in amusement as she lifted the shirt to see her mark cut in half. “Although I like it, I'm sort of glad… I've been procrastinating ripping it off as its really tied up in the hair there, but now-”

He didn't get to finish his sentence because she smirked and ripped it clean off. _“Ouch! Fuck!”_

She giggled and immediately leaned forward to kiss the bare, reddened skin. He reached up and rubbed at the sore flesh, grimacing. “And your lip…” Sansa trailed off, wiping a drop of blood off with her thumb. They made their way back to the bed and Sansa pulled his shirt over her head.

“It's alright, sweetling.” He told her and she leaned forwards to press her lips to his, tasting metallic as she did so. He, despite everything they'd done, looked surprised when she pulled away, especially when he spotted the red smeared across her lips.

He made to wipe it off of her but she flicked her tongue out first to taste it. His eyes darkened. “Petyr… you've told me of the ways men and women can be pleased besides sex… are there any other ways?”

He pursed his lips in thought. “Kinky things, yes.” She frowned in confusion so he continued. “Dirty talk, bondage-” her eyes widened as flashes of rope and restraints passed by her eyes. “ _Shh,_ love. It's okay.” He soothed, brushing the hair from her face.

They were silent for a long moment until she broke it. “I-I wanted to try something else out, with you, but I wouldn't know how to… dirty talk, and I _can't_ be tied up.” She explained and he smiled a little.

“Well, it may be different if you're the one in control.” He reminded her and she frowned in confusion.

“Wait you mean… I tie _you_ up?” She clarified and he chuckled a little, looking embarrassed, before shrugging. “You'd let me do that?”

His expression turned serious, the mirth leaving his eyes. “When are you going to get it?” He asked, but not cruelly. “I'd do anything for you.” He repeated.

She swallowed thickly, lips parting in surprise. She blinked the emotion from her eyes, embarrassed, and pursed her lips in thought. “Well, is there anything else?” She asked, bringing the topic of conversation back to safe territory.

He thought for a second. “Well, grinding, I guess.” He told her and she tilted her head to the side for him to continue. He opened his mouth to explain before a smirk surfaced and he turned to lay on his back. “Come up here, again.” He gently demanded and she obliged, trusting him.

She swung her leg over him, sitting herself on his lower belly. “Back up a little.” He instructed and she hesitantly did, gasping when she felt herself sitting directly on _him_. His… cock. “That's a good girl.” He said teasingly and she blushed. “Do you want me to show you?” He asked and she nodded, making him smile.

His hands went to her hips and he pulled them towards him before pushing them away. She felt him stir as her core moved against his and she was surprised by how good it felt when he became hard. He was guiding her slowly, precisely; little circles. Then he started dragging her against him backwards and forwards, his lips parting to breathe deeper. “Sansa.” He said and she looked into his viridescent eyes. He eased her to move a little faster and she did, rocking her hips against his. “How does that feel?” He asked, licking his lips and using every ounce of self restraint he had not to buck up against her.

“G-good.” She nodded and he moved his hands down to her thighs, though when he did so, she stopped moving. “No, I… I don't know what to do.”

“Sure you do. Just do what feels nice.” He replied and she hesitantly started moving again. “Try this way…” He suggested, grabbing her hips again to rock her against him in a way in which he knew would cause her clit to rub against him. She gasped, her eyes wide.

“What-what was that?” She demanded and he chuckled, doing it again before letting go and allowing her to do it herself.

“Remember that little pearl I told you about?” He asked and she nodded, gasping again when she added more pressure as she moved. “Can-” He paused, suppressing a groan as her hands went to his chest and her fingernails dug in. “Can I help a little?” He asked and she looked at him confused, slowly nodding.

He immediately bucked upwards to join in on their dance, making her gasp once again, her eyes closing for a moment. He continued this action multiple times before easing her to speed up. His hands went to her waist and then to brush the hair from her concentrated face. “Sansa,” he breathed and she opened her eyes to look down at him again. “You're so beautiful.” He whispered and he spotted a hint of a smile on her face as her cheeks reddened. Were his words finally getting through to her?

She stopped moving suddenly, but stayed perched on top of him. “Petyr… could-” she paused, looking embarrassed. “I-I want you to touch me.”

His eyebrows rose in surprise at her request. “Really?” He asked, excitement flashing in those eyes of his and she tried to hide the smile that was surfacing when he said such a thing. She nodded.

“Just… be gentle. And… stop whenever I say to.” She told him and he nodded immediately.

“Of course, darling.” He replied without pause and she slowly eased herself off of him, Petyr instantly following to hover above her.

“N-no…!” She exclaimed, looking down at her trapped body, her heart pounding. He immediately understood and rolled off to lay beside her.

“Shh, I'm sorry love.” He hushed, stroking her hair. She took a deep, steadying breath and turned her body to the side to face him.

“I'm okay.” She reassured him, feeling awkward and nervous. The last person who touched her there, left her broken. He left her in pain. The thought of Petyr touching her there, terrified her, but she wanted to trust him.

He leaned forward to kiss her lips and she returned it as his right hand travelled from her face to her neck to her chest, trailing downwards. As he kissed her sweetly, his hand went down her leg and then slowly trailed back up, on the inside of her thigh. She pulled away in a gasp as his fingers brushed over her underwear. He smirked a little. “So wet, Sansa. So wet for me.” He teased and she blushed deeply, looking down. He tilted her head upwards with a delicate finger as he rubbed against her a little harder. She heard herself _whimper,_ and then immediately hated herself for it. Though Petyr looked quite pleased with himself. “Would you like me to go further, sweetling?”

Despite herself and her fear, she nodded. His eyes flashed with excitement and lust as she felt his fingers find the waistband of her underwear and creep beneath them. She gasped again when he ran a finger down her slit, which she could feel was thoroughly wet and ready for him. He smirked again, licking his lips as he slowly parted her lips and explored her a little, teasingly so.

She took deep breaths and gripped the bed sheets as she fell from her side, onto her back. He shifted closer, his hard length pressed against her leg as his hand worked wonders on her.

He teased her entrance but didn't make a move to enter her. “I'm going to show you…” he started, his middle finger rubbing against a particularly sensitive area and her muscles flexed, her eyes closing briefly for a moment. “Exactly how you should be pleased, Sansa.”

A shiver ran down her spine as he rubbed over that same area, faster now. She felt the need to scratch something and sighed in frustration as she tried to do so, in vain, on the furs. He chuckled and used his other hand to grab one of hers, guiding her nails to the skin of his arm, which was buried beneath the sheets. Her eyes were wide, _he wanted her to scratch him?_ He nodded to answer her unasked question. “I feel as if I'm going to have a lot of marks on me if I spend more time with you.” He joked, moving his fingers back down to her entrance.

He pushed only the tip of his finger in, slowly and her nails dug into his arm. “Further, Sansa?” He asked and she nodded. He pushed in as far as he could as she squirmed, almost screaming as she pulled his arm away. She shook her head.

“ _No no no no_ , I can't.” She said in panic, panting.

“ _Shh, shh._ It's okay.” He calmed her and she took a deep breath. “I'll just do what I was before okay?” She nodded and he left a kiss on her cheek before finding her again, rubbing circles and flicking back and forth.

She hummed in agreement and threw her head back. He kissed down her now exposed neck as his fingers increased their pace down below. She bit her lip not to make an embarrassing noise, but when he noticed, he reached up and pulled her lip from between her teeth. “ _Tsk tsk tsk,_ I want to hear you, my dear.” She responded with a quiet little moan. She had never been pleased this way before and she felt her body growing hot. Suddenly she was chasing something, though she wasn't quite sure what that something was. “Look at me, Sansa.” He demanded and her eyes fluttered open, her breathing becoming faster with every rub.

Her eyes must have shown pure lust and pleasure because of how his expression had changed at the sight of her. As strange as the thought sounded to Sansa, she couldn't deny that he looked like he wanted to eat her; devour her. That thought brought a picture of his head between her legs and she blushed thinking about it, gripping his arm tighter.

“Petyr… I… what's…?” She tried to voice her confusion to how her pleasure was shifting to a chase. Was she to do something to finish?

He smirked, eyes flashing once again. “Oh, yes. Good girl.” Was all he replied and he increased his pace slightly, she moaned.

She felt her hips rising on their own accord in an attempt to give him more access, which he used to his advantage, _or hers?,_ and changed his angle. She gasped and threw her head back, her mouth open.

“Petyr, Petyr… I…”

“Say my name, Sansa. I want to hear it on your lips when you come.” His dirty talking made her shake with pleasure, her legs twitching and flexing uncontrollably. She moaned her assent and felt her eyes roll back in her skull.

“ _Petyr… Petyr… Petyr… PETYR!”_ She felt waves of heat roll over her, waves of pleasure, and she squirmed, moaning. “Oh my god, _oh my god.”_

After a while, her body calmed down and his fingers stopped their pursuit. She turned to him, her eyes opening. He was smiling, not smirking, but purely smiling. “That was - _uhm-_ really…” She blushed, not knowing how to explain it.

He tilted his head to the side, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She felt herself giggling, which turned into laughs. When she looked back at him, he was grinning widely, his teeth showing. “What is it?” He asked in amusement. She barked another laugh.

“I'm just-” She laughed again, covering her face with her hands. “Really embarrassed.” She admitted, turning serious. He frowned a little.

“Don't be.” He told her, brushing the hair from her face. When he did so, she spotted the glimmer on his middle and index finger; her arousal coating him, glistening. Gods, she could even _smell_ it. She flushed, biting the side of her cheek. He noticed what she was embarrassed about now, and smirked wickedly.

She was overly horrified, wide eyed, when he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

“You taste delicious.” He informed her cheekily and she looked down, trying desperately hard to hide inside her own skin. What she just did… felt dirty. Wrong. _Why?_

He tilted her chin up and leaned forward to kiss her but she pulled back abruptly. He frowned, hurt flashed in his eyes. She didn't know what to say to him; how to explain what she was feeling. Every kind of version of sex has been painful for her. It was hard to believe it isn't always painful. Petyr had shown her the pleasure in it tonight, though she still hurt. It wasn't physical pain like she was use to, however, but emotional. All he wanted was the throne. And if he did actually care about her and he wasn't lying when he said he wanted her by his side, surely he cared more about the throne. That knowledge made her sad, because after tonight she feels even more attached to him than she was and she can’t _take_ anymore heartbreak. What if he left?

“Sansa, what is it?” He asked but she stayed silent, wrapping her arms defensively around herself. He leaned forward again but she pulled away completely from his embrace. He sighed in frustration and laid pointedly on his side, glaring up at the ceiling.

She couldn't blame him. He did something nice for her and she couldn't even look at him now. Of course he'd be upset about that.

They slept away from each other that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh ohhh, Sansa's getting scared about his intentions and plans and realizing she is only hurting herself by contiuing this with him. Meanwhile Petyr is confused and a little annoyed. (Stay patient Pete!)
> 
> Also... Someone knows about them!? AND isn't very happy about it, either.


	6. Lesson 4, 5, 6...7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long steamy chapter because I kept you waiting so long... sorry!!!!

He was relatively cold to her the next day, though she figured she probably gave it back just as bad.

She contemplated not going to his room for so long that when she finally padded down the hallway and crept inside, he wasn't there. She knew he was there earlier… an hour ago, but he wasn't there now.

A horrible thought entered her mind. _Did he leave?_

She approached his wardrobe and sighed in relief when she found his clothes still there. She approached the bed next and slowly eased herself under the covers. His scent enveloped her and she immediately felt safe and comforted. She hated herself for that; she was setting herself up for heartbreak. Everytime she chose to come to his room at night, she was hurting herself.

She actually fell asleep before he returned, hugging herself to compensate for the warmth she was so used to having with him wrapped around her.

When she woke, her eyes fluttered open to see Petyr pulling off his shirt, his back facing her. She took a moment to admire the grooves there. He was folding his clothes as he spun around, as if sensing her gaze, and caught her eye. He looked exhausted.

“I thought you weren't going to come.” He said simply and she bit at the inside of her cheek.

“I didn't know if I was going to either.” She replied, feeling bad for making him angry.

He sighed, turning back around and pulling another shirt over his head. "Where were you?" She asked, suddenly having an irrational fear that he went to visit one of the many girls who'd made their attraction to him clear.

He frowned slightly, clearing hearing the jealousy. "A walk outside." He paused, sighing. "No, Sansa I didn't even speak to anyone." He said, voicing her thoughts. They were silent for a long time. “What happened?” He asked, frowning, as he walked over to stand in front of her. “What did I do wrong?”

“You made me care about you.” She heard herself whisper in frustration before she could stop herself. His eyebrows rose in surprise and confusion.

“Why's that so bad?” He asked, though he seemed to know the answer already. He sighed, shoulders sagging a little. “You're ashamed.” He assumed, his eyes full of sadness. “I mean, how could you not be?”

_Was she?_

“No… I-” She paused, her eyes trailing up to meet his grey-green ones. He tilted his head to the side. “I'm annoyed at myself.” She offered. “I should've stopped coming here. I shouldn't have started.”

“Why? Why is it bad if you care about me?” He asked and the tone of his voice caught her attention. He was vulnerable. He was _never_ vulnerable.

“Because I can't take anymore pain, Petyr!” She exclaimed, thinking that to be obvious and hating that she had to admit it. He frowned.

“What makes you think I'm going to hurt you?” He asked and she sighed heavily.

“You want the throne. Power is what you love, not me. And even if you do truly love me… if it came down to a decision you'd choose power over me.” She paused, looking down. “And I couldn't take it if you left.” Her voice was quiet and shy and she _hated_ it.

She refused to look at him and he stayed silent for a long moment. “Sansa.” He said softly, her name was like a caress on his lips. She slowly looked up and his hand lifted so he could drag his knuckles down the side of her face. He was smiling now, which threw her off.

He took her hand with one of his, rubbing his finger along it affectionately. “Do you remember what I told you when I stole you from King's Landing, and you asked what I wanted?”

She frowned a little thinking, _how is this relevant?_ “You told me you wanted everything.” She replied and he nodded.

“Yes.” He said, the corner of his mouth turning up a little. “You're everything to me, Sansa.”

Her lips parted in surprise but the confusion only increased. “It took me a while, I admit.” He continued. “I thought power could fill that hole inside me, but it never could. You do. I've figured it out. And you, Sansa, come before everything.”

She felt tears prick her eyes. “Petyr…” She trailed off, no other words forming on her tongue; just his name, always his name.

She placed both hands on either side of his face and rested her forehead against his, breathing him in. “It's just you, Sansa. All I want.”

She kissed him then, with passion she wasn't even aware existed before. His arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace as he kissed her with equal fervor. She felt his tongue run along the seal of her lips and she pulled away to look at him in question. He chuckled.

“No, I don't suppose I've taught you that yet, have I?” He questioned and she blushed a little. “Well, how shameful of me. Allow me to remedy that.”

Then he kissed her again and she felt his tongue ease her lips open, which she hesitantly allowed him to do. In the next kiss, his tongue flicked out to taste her and she stifled a gasp, eventually pressing her own tongue against his; he caressed it and she hummed in agreement, enjoying the feeling of his tongue sliding against hers: exploring.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him downwards. He broke the kiss with a surprised gasp as he tried in vain not to land on top of her gracelessly. She giggled and the sound made him chuckle.

“Kiss me again.” She demanded and he happily obliged, threading his fingers through her hair as he kissed her thoroughly.

“You're okay with this?” He asked in between kisses, referring to him being on top of her. She nodded impatiently and kissed him again. She was. She trusted him.

Her hands wandered down to his waist and she abruptly pulled upwards, causing his core to grind against hers. He seemed to understand because he did it again and again, until he set a glorious rhythm. Her hips rose upwards to meet him halfway and she felt her core heat up, the need pooling where it had when he touched her.

His lips left hers and trailed down her neck, giving her another love mark. She took a moment to breath as he rubbed against her in a synchronized rhythm. She reached down between them and cupped him over his pants. He gasped and pulled away to take a breather. His eyes were dark and wide.

“Sansa…” He started warningly and she shushed him, running her hand over him a few times. She was surprised with how hard he had become, and she reached inside his pajama pants to feel him through his boxer briefs.

He was large and he groaned at the feel of her there, his eyes shut as she squeezed a little. She wanted to feel him; really feel him. Her fingers found the band of his briefs and she slipped her hand in, following the trail of dark hair down to the throbbing skin of his manhood. He shivered as her fingers glided down him.

“ _Sansa…”_ He moaned as her fingers wrapped around him. He was _so_ hot and very, very thick in her hand.

She recalled what he had told her and done to himself earlier, and she moved her hand up and down. He shuddered above her, gripping the sheets. “Holy _fuck.”_ He muttered and she smiled in amusement as she sped up a little, causing him to groan and attack her mouth with kisses that were now sloppy.

She remembered how weak and submissive she was when he put his hand on _her_ , and wondered how he had the strength to hover above her. Though he maintained that strength for long minutes, his eyes closed as she moved her hand up and down him, stopping momentarily to tease him and to roll his balls around in the palm of her hand. He groaned in approval at her decision, murmuring her name like a prayer.

He started to twitch in her hand as she increased her speed and his eyes opened, his gaze intense. “Sans-” He started, panting. “You have to _-ahh-_ stop.” He said, begged, but she only squeezed tighter. He practically _whimpered,_ thrilling Sansa to the bone. “Sansa, you-” He tried to move off her but she held him firmly and moved her hand faster than she thought possible. “Oh _, fuck!”_ He cursed as he threw his head back and groaned. His hardness twitched again before his hot seed squirted onto her belly, seeking through the shirt.

He took multiple deep breaths before finally looking down at her sinful smile. He shook his head, smirking, as he leaned down to kiss her. She felt him go soft again in the palm of her hand and she let him go. “I'm sorry, darling… I tried to warn you.” He told her, looking down at the mess he made of her shirt. She smirked.

“I know. I wanted you to.” She said cheekily and he groaned in pure pleasure at her words, kissing her hard.

“You're sinful.” He growled against her lips, a reverberant echo throughout the room that thrilled her to her very core. “Let me please you.” He begged and she looked into his deep green eyes. “I want to.” He added sweetly and she pursed her lips in thought.

“I-I think that's enough for tonight.” She said and he bit his bottom lip, trying to hide his disappointment. He nodded and made to roll off of her but she held him against her. “No, stay here.”

He grinned in reply and kissed her cheek, laying his weight on her fully. He felt like a warm blanket, comforting and loving. He wrapped his arms around her in a big hug and she did the same as he kissed at her neck.

“You should take this off.” He suggested, referring to the shirt she was wearing that he spilled all over. She smiled in amusement and lifted her arms to signal that he should take it off for her. He did, willingly, and ran his hands down her bare chest.

“God's, you're beautiful.” He mumbled against her lips as he kissed her sweetly. She smiled as she pulled away. “Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight, Petyr.” She whispered back, easing him to lay atop her again.

* * *

He was awake before her the following morning, like he usually is, and she sighed happily as he ran his fingers along her arm.

“Good morning my love.” He whispered into her ear and she smiled, turning around in his arms to face him. They had adjusted their position while they slept.

“Hey.” She replied, brushing her lips against his.

His face lit up with a smile and she couldn't help but return it, thinking _‘when did he become so beautiful?’_ and _‘god his smile's gorgeous’._

He ran his knuckles down her cheek affectionately, his eyes sparkling. A wave of emotion suddenly hit her and she felt taken back by it, her heart pounding.

His smile faltered, seeing the panic and surprise in her eyes. “What is it?” He asked gently, worried. She swallowed thickly.

“I…” she bit her bottom lip, willing the words to escape her lips. He cocked his head to the side. “I want to tell you something.” She managed to say, and she watched the realization fill his eyes, followed immediately by excitement and surprise. _Okay, he already knows what I'm going to say. That should make it easier, right?_

She swallowed again, biting her cheek, but the words wouldn't form on her tongue. She closed her eyes briefly and sighed, frustrated with herself for what she was about to say. “I'm worried about Jon.”

His face fell slightly before he recovered and masked his features again. She knew he was disappointed, expecting (hoping) to finally hear those words from her. She hated herself for putting that look on his face. He cleared his throat and stared up at the ceiling. “I've heard whispers that the dragon queen is quite beautiful.”

 _Was this his way of getting back at her? Making her jealous?_ She frowned and huffed a little. “What does that have to do with anything?” She asked rather coldly and she almost slapped him when his lips twitched upwards upon hearing her jealousy.

“Daenerys is young and unmarried. Jon is young and unmarried.” He stated simply in reply and she immediately felt like an idiot for thinking that Petyr found this _queen_ , attractive.

“You think he wants to marry her?” She asked in confusion and he turned to her again, Littlefinger in place of the man she now realized she loves.

He shrugged. “If they do marry, Sansa, it will be good for you; a strong alliance like that with the future Queen.”

“You think she'll be Queen?” She asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise. He looked back up at the ceiling again.

“She's got three dragons, a horde of dothraki and an army of unsullied. A betting man would say yes, and as it happens, I am a betting man.” He told her and she couldn't help but think back to the last time he told her those same words. Right before he kissed her for the second time.

“I should go.” She said quietly, pulling the covers from herself and standing. He watched her leave, smiling briefly as she shut the door behind herself.

She wished he was only Petyr, always.

* * *

“I've got to go, I'm afraid.”

Sansa's head snapped up and she stopped undoing the ties of her dress. He propped his head up to look at her better. “Kings Landing. Cersei sent for me.”

Sansa frowned. “She'll kill you. You've announced your loyalty to me.”

He reached forwards to finish the task she'd abandoned, pulling slowly, seductively, on the last of the lace holding her dress up. She let him loosen the dress till it pooled at her feet, smirking a little as his eyes soaked her up, his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips.

“I am loyal to you.” He agreed as he leaned back to stare at her fully. “And I'll go and hear whatever it is she wants, pretending to be working against you… trying to gain your trust. I'll sing my little songs and she'll believe me.”

He sounded so sure that she didn't dare question him. “But that isn't what you're doing.” She half stated, half asked.

He allowed a gentle smile to cross his lips as his eyes met hers again. He reached a hand out again, but this time it was to take her hand in his. His thumb stroked over her knuckles affectionately. “I'm not committed to the Stark name, or to Winterfell, or to the North.” He started and she frowned a little, _didn't he just say…?_ “I'm committed to you, and you alone.” She felt herself blushing like the virgin she wasn't, but wished that she was.

He returned her smile and guided her onto the bed with him, unhooking the uncomfortable bra and tossing it aside as he wrapped his arms around her. “How long?” She asked soberly and he planted a kiss to her temple.

“A couple of months, I assume. I'll be back before your brother returns.” He told her and she pulled back to look at him with worried eyes.

“I have to rule alone for two months?” She asked. She didn't want to seem like a child but the thought scared her. Her advisor would be gone.

“You'll do just fine, sweetling. The people adore you. You're already a great leader.” He comforted her, running his fingers along her jaw.

“I won't be able to sleep.” She blurted out, expressing her _real_ unease about him leaving. His lips quirked upward in a sloppy smile. _How has she come to rely on him so much?_

“Neither will I, I'm afraid. You'll be a welcome sight when I return.” He paused, running his thumb over her bottom lip. “I do wish I could take you with me. I should have last time.” He sighed heavily. “It's safe this time, here. Kings Landing isn't.”

She nodded. She knew this, of course, but she still didn't want him to go. “Can't you refuse?”

“You'll miss me so terribly?” He teased back and she huffed, rolling on her back and out of his grasp. “I'll be back before you know it.”

She swallowed thickly. “Is another reason you're going to check up on your businesses?” She asked slyly, nothing happy in her tone. He frowned. “Your brothels. Your whores.”

“Sansa.” Her eyes snapped back up to his when he rested his hand against her cheek. “Are you… jealous?” He teased further and she instantly smacked his chest, pulling even further away. “Darling. No, I gave all that up when I decided to rescue you.”

“That's a lot ot give up. Being surrounded by naked women all the time. Free sex from professionals whenever you snap your fingers.” She gritted out bitterly and he frowned. “Did you test them all out before hiring them?”

“Sansa.” He said sternly and she turned to him, cursing herself when she felt tears prick her eyes at the sight of his angry expression. “What makes you think I sleep with my employees?”

She frowned, biting her tongue. “Well how do you know if they're good or not?” She countered, sitting up and crossing her arms. “I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't buy anything you can't rely on.”

“But not well enough to know I don't enjoy paying for a woman's company.” He shot back, huffing. “I get my other employees to test them out for me. And they do a performance, if you must know, but that performance does not involve anyone touching me. Ever.”

They were quiet for the next few moments, Petyr annoyed and Sansa surprised as well as ashamed. She laid back down beside him and breathed slowly out of her nose. “Petyr, I'm sorry. I guess I just assumed, but I know I shouldn't have.” She said quietly and he tilted his head to the side to analyze her. He smiled, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Any at all?” He asked, throwing her off guard. She blinked in surprise. “Can we please not argue tonight?”

She nodded, a smile surfacing as she stared into the depths of his viridescent eyes. “I'm sorry.” She repeated but he waved it off and claimed her lips. She kissed him back immediately, pressing her tongue against his roaming one and her stomach fluttered. She hummed in agreement when his fingers brushed down her side to rest on her hip. He pulled away after a time just to look at her and she blushed under his gaze.

“Stop that.” She joked, feeling giddy. He tilted his head to the side in question. “Looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” He questioned, playing along as his gaze intensified slightly; she felt a rush of heat shoot through her. She bit hard on her bottom lip to refrain from smiling too wide.

“Like that.” She giggled, looking back up at him. He was smiling too, but his eyes didn't give her any mercy. “Like I'm the center of the universe.”

“You're the center of _my_ universe, Sansa. My Queen of beauty with a sparkling intelligence.” He replied without pause and she smiled genuinely. _Is that what she wanted? -To be his Queen of beauty?_ “Do you not like it? -How I look at you.”

Her eyes flickered back up to his and she found worry in his expression. Her smile remained and she shook her head. “No, I like it. It makes me feel special.”

“You're very special, sweetheart. Very special to me.” He told her and she leaned forward to brush her lips against his in a gentle, sweet caress. This time it was he that hummed happily against her lips. She giggled as the vibrations mixed with his mustache, tickled her sensitive skin. “Gosh I'll miss you.” Then he pressed his mouth more firmly against hers and she happily responded. “Sansa, I-” She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he groaned as she dominated the kiss. “I want to kiss you.”

She pulled back to frown in confusion, though an amused smile stayed on her lips. “You are.” She stated, kissing him again and again.

She felt his hand trail lower, across her stomach and down to- _Mmm._ She moaned quietly, almost politely, into his mouth as he rubbed her where she was needing. “I want to kiss you _there_ .” He corrected, dark pupils blown wide and voice husky with lust. She shivered, swallowing thickly. He slowly swiped his tongue along the seal of his lips as he waited and the action made her stomach coil in anticipation. _His mouth_ there!

“I-I'm nervous.” She admitted and he nodded in understanding, but besides that he just continued to patiently wait for her. She nodded, slowly and a smirk stretched across his face. “Please stop if I-” He crashed his lips against hers, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth and grazing his teeth along it.

“ _Always,_ my love. Always.” He replied before slowly rolling atop her. She allowed him this, making quiet sounds of bliss as he kissed down her neck before paying extra attention to her chest, which started heaving. “Are you wet for me, Sansa?” He asked suddenly, his voice deeper than she'd ever heard it before.

Her eyes flew open at the sound of his voice and when she digested the words he had said, she flushed crimson, because _holy hell, yes she was._

His mouth trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down her stomach and over each hip bone before descending to her thighs. She shivered at the sight of his face so close to her most sensitive area, and goosebumps rose when he breathed hotly against her clothed sex.

“ _Petyr…”_ She breathed and his eyes flashed up to hers. _He liked that._

“What was that?” He teased before flicking his tongue out to stroke once against her dampening underwear.

 _“Peeetyr.”_ She repeated, voice a little more desperate than before. He held eye contact as his mouth closed around her. The heat of it was almost too much and she whimpered, horrified when she realized she'd been rocking her hips against his mouth.

He pulled back again and brought his face slightly closer to her, teeth picking up the material of her underwear and dragging it down her legs. His hands finished the job and tossed them off the bed.

Her legs immediately clenched shut when he made to look back at her and he frowned slightly. She had never been, aside from Ramsay, exposed to someone else like this before… _especially_ a man.

He placed his hands gently on her thighs and waited, gaze as lustful as always. She took a deep breath before slowly easing her legs to part. He squeezed her thighs gently, reassuringly, before looking down.

His lips instantly parted at the sight and his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips _again._ She watched as hunger overtook him and his chest started heaving a little. He looked back up at her. “You're fucking gorgeous.”

Then he bent forward and left a sweet kiss in the curly reds just above where she was throbbing to be touched. Then another, equally as polite kiss on the center of her sex and she gasped quietly as the feeling. He held her gaze as his tongue flicked out to taste between her lips and her eyes fluttered shut. He groaned against her and the vibrations made her moan deeply.

The rest was a blur to Sansa, for his hunger took control of him and he devoured her completely, tongue lapping and lips sucking at every tender spot he could find. The sounds he was making down there were beyond unladylike, but truth be told, she loved every slurp and smacking kiss. By the end of it, her hips were rocking unceremoniously as her legs wrapped around his head to push him against her harder, pinning him there, and her cries were loud and careless.

He drank her up as she found her _wonderful_ peak before giving her thigh one last kiss and climbing up to lay beside her.

He purposely licked his lips when their eyes met and she blushed so hard she had to look away, which he took great pride in.

"You're absolutely delicious, my love." He said darkly, his mustache and goatee were slick with her juices and she covered her face with her hands to hide the deep blush forming.

"Gods, you're so embarrassing." She said with a wide grin on her lips. He rose a challenging eyebrow.

"Don't believe me?" He questioned as he leaned closer and kissed her lips, tongue easing her lips open to run against hers. She shuddered at the sweet taste of his mouth.

When they pulled away, she smiled. "I don't want you to go." She admitted and he smiled sadly.

"I don't want to go either. I belong here with you. In your bed." He told her, running his fingers across her jaw lovingly.

"What can I do to make you stay?" She asked cheekily and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Sansa, I'm afraid I don't have a choice." He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, but I could still _try_ to make you stay…" She countered and he narrowed his eyes on her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" He asked, shifting closer. "Letting me please you again?"

_Was he the sweetest human being in the world?_

She giggled, shaking her head. "No… I was thinking… I could please you." His eyes widened in surprise. "Would you like that, Lord Baelish?" She added with an amused little smirk. He rewarded her comment with a growl from deep in his throat before kissing her.

"Would I _like_ that!?" He repeated, sucking on her neck. "You'll be the end of me, I swear it. How am I to leave now?"

She bit down on her bottom lip as she smiled. "That was the point, my lord." She reminded him and he sighed heavily, eyes now darkened in anticipation.

He turned to lay on his back and crossed his right arm behind his head to prop it up. "Go on then." He challenged and she frowned for a split second before recovering. He was always so sensitive to her, making sure to not push her. But tonight he was challenging her. He wanted to know if she'd back down or not.

Mirth was glowing in his eyes the longer she hesitated and it was only then that she realized he didn't expect her to actually do it. A smug smirk started to grow across his face and that snapped her into action.

She straddled him, to his surprise, and immediately felt that hardness pressing into her deliciously. "Sans…?" He questioned but she didn't pay him any attention, trailing her hands down to his trousers and undid them.

She pulled them down to his knees and didn't hesitate when she reached for his briefs as well. She slid them down. He sprang out immediately, aroused and ready. She wrapped her fingers around him and he sighed happily. She looked up at him, her mouth suddenly dry. _Was she really going to do this?_

He rose an eyebrow, still unbelieving. "Sansa," He chuckled, stroking the side of her face. "Honestly, I'm more than happy to give you pleasure. You don't need to do this."

He was giving her an out and she knew it. She swallowed thickly and looked back down as his thumb stroked over her cheekbone. This part of him, she thought, was just as attractive as the rest. He was reddened and thick and even _throbbing_ in her hand: wanting, needing. She started moving her hand up and down and he breathed out heavily, his eyes closing a little to enjoy the attention.

"I want to." She finally heard herself say and his eyes flew open. "I just don't know how."

He smirked slightly and swallowed thickly in order to speak. "Well you can kiss, lick, suck… whatever you want to do, I promise it'll feel amazing to me, whatever you decide." He paused when she bit her lip, worried. "I'll tell you what I like, okay?" She nodded. "How about a kiss to start?" He suggested and she looked back down. A kiss, she could do that.

She leaned forward on her knees and brought her lips to his erection, placing a dry and sweet kiss on the tip. He felt scorching hot against her lips and he hummed in agreement, which pulled a smile to her lips.

"The head... the tip, is the most sensitive. Especially the skin beneath it." He informed her and she nodded.

"But I… I don't think I can fit it all. That's what I'm supposed to do, right? Fit it in my mouth?" She asked, a million questions suddenly plaguing her. He started to laugh and she smacked his chest. "Stop it!" She frowned, her cheeks reddening. He laughed harder.

"Sorry." He choked out between laughs with false sincerity. "You're just so adorable." She rolled her eyes in response. "But yes, that's what you do. And don't worry, anything you can't fit in your mouth, just rub with your hand."

She nodded, taking a deep breath before bending down again and this time licking from base to tip. He shuddered, his laughter completely gone from him now.

She hesitantly took the head of him in her mouth and sucked gently.

" _Mmm,_ harder please, love." He told her and she listened, doing as he instructed. He hummed as she did so. "Use your tongue." He added and she, not wanting to disappoint, flicked her tongue out to taste him. That made him jolt a little and she instantly smirked. _Oh, she liked having this affect on him._ "Your hand, Sansa." He said and she started moving her hand again, up and down. "Twist a little." He directed and she did, making him moan quietly. Then she used her other hand to tease the soft skin under the hardness she was stroking, rolling them around in her hand like she did before and he hummed with a lazy smile across his lips.

The hand that was previously teasing him, seized it's movements so she could focus on her mouth. She took a little bit more in her mouth, hearing his breathing labor, until she felt him hit the back of her throat. She pushed a little deeper, trying to open her throat as wide as possible and he _whimpered_. The sound delighted her to her core. She sucked as she pulled back and he breathed out loudly, shuddering.

She remembered what he had said about her tongue and immediately flattened it against the bottom of his cock, running it along him as she moved. His hand threaded into her hair and urged her to move faster.

"Up and down, Sansa. Up and down." He told her and she obliged, bobbing her head quickly. He groaned as he held her tight. "Look- _Ahh,_ look at me." He demanded and she did, her azure blue finding his mossy green which were dark and almost dangerous-looking. His lips parted as he breathed, chest heaving. "You look so fucking gorgeous like this, you know." He told her with a smirk and she smiled as she worked, finding his balls again and squeezing. "I want to feel that throat again." He growled and she slowed her pace to ease all of him into her mouth again, his tip sliding further and further down. He groaned loudly, head falling back against the pillow as his eyes shut tight. "S- _so nice."_ He purred as his hand eased her head back more so she could do as she wished.

After a while her jaw got sore and she pulled away entirely, a loud _'pop!'_ sounding as she freed him of her mouth. His eyes opened and he watched as she used her hands, moving faster than she ever had before. His leg started to twitch a little and she smiled, knowing he was getting close.

"Am I to swallow it?" She asked and his eyes refocused on her face rather than the movements of her hand and he blinked a couple times.

"That's up to you entirely." He told her, but she could see the desire there. He licked her up, so she should do the same. Besides, she wanted to try it.

She leaned forward and took him again, sucking on the tip as her hand continued it's pace. She flicked her tongue against him and felt him throbbing. That's when she noticed she was throbbing too and she had the sudden urge to stroke herself.

"You're a nasty little thing, aren't you?" He suddenly said and her eyes locked onto his again, she felt a shiver run down her spine at his words and the intensity of his eyes. "My perfect, _nasty_ little thing." She shivered again and his fingers ran down her back and then up again. Oh god she needed to be touched. That's when she realized why he had said that… she'd been grinding herself slowly against his leg subconsciously. She was mortified, but also extremely turned on.

"Your perfect, pretty lips wrapped around my cock as you suck me dry. I wish this to be all I see for the rest of my life."

He grunted suddenly and so she sucked harder, moved her hand faster. His fingernails dug into her scalp from the intensity of the pleasure and he took a few quick breaths.

"San- _Ahmm-_ Sansa, you hav- move-" He managed to sputter out but she only gripped him harder, the hand at his balls travelled further south, teasing his backside and he jolted up into her mouth as he came, moaning so loudly that Sansa was sure Brienne could hear them.

She continued for a little while longer, drawing out the orgasm until she licked him clean and dressed him again. It tasted a little bitter, but not bad. She wouldn't mind tasting him again. She was proud of herself.

"Oh, _Sansa."_ He whispered as he pulled her up to lay atop him, her face inches from hers. "You are unbelievable." She smiled in return.

"My mouth hurts." She jokingly complained and he chuckled.

"Well, yeah, you deepthroated me. You also did it for quite a long time." He praised her, impressed by her determination to make him come. He brushed her hair away.

"Deepthroat?" She repeated in question and he bit down on his lower lip.

"Gods just you saying that is turning me on." He admitted and she giggled, wrapping her arms around him. "I noticed you were quite turned on during it." He pointed out and she blushed a little. " _Maybe there's something I can do to help you?"_ He whispered into her ear before biting it playfully and growling. The sound made her stomach flutter and she erupted into a fit of giggles as he climbed back down her body to wrap her legs around his face.

"I need- to give you- something- to remember me by- while I'm gone-" He told her in between heated kisses to her soaked flesh. Her hips were rising and falling to grind against his mouth as he went.

Gods would she miss him and his mouth and his fingers and his… _everything._


	7. Goodbyes (and lesson 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back... (don't be mad at me)

She was dreading the morning; barely slept because of it. His chest was bare and so was hers, both of them having discarded their clothing last night so they could sleep closer to one another. It was Petyr's idea, of course.

She traced invisible lines on his chest as his breathing became less steady and she was sure he was awake, too.

"How do I know you'll come back?" She heard herself asking as she kept her cheek pressed against his shoulder. "Cersei will probably offer you something grand." She added bitterly. This was the first test. If he came back for her, she'd know that she really _does_ come before power and money.

She heard him swallow and then his fingers traced up and down her spine soothingly. "Sansa," He started, voice calm and smooth despite having just woken up. "I'm a selfish man. Greedy. I take what I want." He paused when she lifted her head to look at him. He smiled gently and chuffed her chin adorably. "And I'm completely in love with you. So you bet your sweet little ass I'll be back here as soon as humanly possible." She giggled and he grinned. "Because this is where I want to be, and there's nothing Cersei could say or offer me that'll make me change my mind." He paused again, reaching down to squeeze her hand. "I'm selfish," He repeated. "And so even if the wiser decision would be to stay away or to encourage you to wed another…" He shook his head. "There's no way I'll choose that path, even if it's the right one. I haven't been a good person for most of my life, so why would I start now when I'm finally happy?"

She smiled, almost sadly, before kissing his lips firmly, tongue sliding lazily against his willing one.

"I'm happy too." She admitted when they pulled away and he smiled genuinely in return. "When you get back… I don't want our relationship to stay within these four walls." His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What are you saying then, sweetling?" He asked and she twisted her mouth in thought. His eyes were so hopeful.

"Just that I don't want to hide anymore." She paused. "I want people to know that I spend my nights here. And I want to show affection outside this room."

"Are we together, then?" He asked with a happy little smirk. She smiled.

"Yes." She replied simply and his face brightened. He kissed her. "I like your hair like this." She admitted, running her fingers through the messy curls.

He gave her another quick kiss. "Would you like to have a bath?" He asked as he kissed her earlobe, flicking his tongue out teasingly to trace the lines of her ear. She giggled and pushed him away, nodding.

Twenty minutes later Sansa had her handmaiden bring a tub of hot water into the room, slices of lemon floating around on the surface and towels set aside for after.

They were both already naked and so they climbed in together, his back against the steel and her back against his chest. She sat between his legs and his arms wrapped tightly around her. "I never thought I'd make it here." He stated, breaking the silence as he squeezed the sponge so the hot water trickled down her chest. "Happy." He paused again, kissing her cheek sweetly. "With a beautiful woman in my arms. I don't deserve you. Not at all. "

She lifted herself and turned around to straddle him, her hands braced on his shoulders. His eyes were sad. "And my mother, all those years ago, didn't deserve such a sweet boy like you to fight for her."

"You're so much more than she ever was, you know that?" He caressed her cheek. "You impress me with your strength and intelligence. Your grace and beauty are unbelievable, absolutely astonishing to me. You are _the most_ inconceivably beautiful person inside and out. I love every single thing about you. Everything."

She swallowed thickly, feeling the tears forming as she rested her forehead against his. "Petyr." She breathed and he opened his eyes to stare deeply into hers. They were there, the words, if she could only will herself to speak them… if she could only will them to push past her lips and cling to his. "I hated you, when I was with Ramsay, because it was easier to hate you than to admit how heartbroken I was by your betrayal. I refused to let myself believe that I ever felt something for you." She paused, it was still difficult to recall those memories: those scars. "But in the end it was you who helped me heal. It was you who made me whole again, and to me that means everything. That's why I've forgiven you. That's why-" _God damn her!_

"Yes?" He urged, cocking an eyebrow and tilting his head to the side. He licked his lips, looking eager and excited and so, _so_ hopeful.

"I-" She closed her eyes and forced the words out. "I love you, Petyr."

And he kissed her.

He kissed her like he'd never kissed her before, like he'd never get the chance again, like this was all he gets. His hands were on either side of her face, holding her to him.

 _"I lo-ve you-"_ She repeated as he attacked her lips with his. It seemed once those doors were open, there was no closing them.

His mouth parted from hers to kiss eagerly down her neck and then back up, swiping his tongue and grazing his teeth as he went.

 _"I love you, I love you._ " She kept repeating, almost like a prayer, as she dug her fingernails into his scalp and pulled gently. His growled against her skin and kissed her more fervently, hands trailing down to hold her waist and the small of her back. He pushed her against him and she gasped at the press of their bare sexes, his body hard and wanting. Still she murmured _"I love you"._

His grip on her tightened and he leaned forward, keeping her body to his, as he settled her head back on the edge of the tub to press against her harder. His fingers threaded through her stringy hair and he licked the length of her neck to meet her lips again.

They poured their love into it, but his mouth practically devoured hers. Her hands clung to him, exploring his chest and the planes of his back. He shivered when she skimmed her fingers across the muscles of his abdomen.

Her back was arched to better press against his body and she gasped when he moved slightly, the head of his cock rubbing against her folds. He breathed out heavily, eyes closing as his attack on her mouth paused for a brief second. He was waiting for her, asking for permission. She dragged her hips up and down him hesitantly and he groaned deeply, whispering filthy things into her ear like _"Oh, Sansa"_ and _"Fuck, baby girl"._

She knew he wanted to go all the way, to slide into her and fuck her to oblivion and back. She knew he wanted that, he kept looking at her with such a desperate expression that it almost broke her completely. She wanted it too. But it didn't feel right and she was already overwhelmed with the aftermath of confession. And _she_ wanted to be the one with the power, the control, and so she forced him to slow down and kiss her instead.

"Not… not now, okay?" She asked hesitantly and he pulled back to look into her eyes, caressing her cheeks with enormous amounts of affection.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I got carried away." He apologized, pecking her lips one last time before tucking her hair behind her ears. "How about we get dry?" He suggested and she nodded. He smiled and pulled her from the tub.

* * *

"No." She stated as her arms flew around his neck. He chuckled, kissing her right on the nose.

"I _must_." He countered, arms wrapping around her waist and clasping together at the small of her back. He licked his lips. "I'll send you a raven as soon as I arrive and figure out what in the hell she wants, and then another when I'm leaving."

She pouted, bottom lip sticking out so adorably that Petyr couldn't resist leaning forwards to take it between his teeth playfully. "What's she going to do if you don't go? Send an army?"

"No…" He smirked a little. "But an assassin, yes. She doesn't like being double crossed, Sansa."

She knew he was right. Damn him. She sighed heavily, moving her right hand down to play with the open seal of his doublet, right below the mockingbird. She slipped her hand inside and he chuckled again.

"We _just_ got dressed." He pointed out and she blushed, moving her hand down to the front of his trousers. " _Sansa…"_ He warned, clicking his tongue. "You're going to wear me out." He joked and her eyes flashed with amusement.

"Old man." She replied in jest and his eyes narrowed on her as he stepped closer, his chest pressed against hers. He pushed her gently with his body until she hit the bed and she fell back, laughing.

"Old? Really?" He questioned as he plucked at her clothing, leaving her leather boots on but reaching up into the skirt of her dress to pull down her underthings. She giggled as he lowered himself to his knees in front of her. "Take it back." He demanded but she refused. He ran his hands up her bare legs, inevitably bunching her dress up at her waist as he did so. He didn't stop until she felt the cool breeze down there, fully exposed to his heated gaze. "Take it back." He repeated but again, she refused.

He traced around her sex, teasing her. He ran his fingers through her curly reds and gripped her thighs possessively. She gasped and he chuckled knowingly. "You think being older is a bad thing?" He clicked his tongue. "I know what I'm doing." He reminded her, using his tongue to prove his point. She shuddered.

"Take. It. Back." He insisted, teasing her relentlessly with his fingers and tongue, not quite giving her what she wants.

"Petyr!" She huffed in frustration, the need throbbing within her. She didn't just want… she _needed_ him to bury that head between her legs and lick and suck until she can't stand it anymore. Instead he only smiled, licking her over completely, just to continue his teasing. " _Please."_ She begged and his eyes darkened.

"Take it back." He pushed further, the tip of his finger sliding into her. She whimpered desperately, trying to roll her hips against his hand for _some kind of release!_ He chuckled. "So stubborn." He commented, thoroughly enjoying the sight of her. He flicked his finger against her clit a few times before pulling away to trace patterns on her thighs. She groaned in annoyance, fisting the bed sheets.

"You're amazing and sexy and so _so_ good at this, so _please_ finish!" She finally broke and he grinned, immediately pushing her legs wide open and dipping his head to press his face against her core. Her legs wrapped around him in a vice-like grip, not willing to let him go just yet. He chuckled against her skin.

* * *

He mounted his horse already when she walked up to him. He was dressed for riding, warm thick fur cloak a top his normal attire. He smiled down at her, nodding.

"I'll see you soon, my lady." He greeted her and she looked around at the people watching, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

She reached up to grab at his collar, pulling him down for a kiss. He seemed surprised, but kissed her anyways. _"I love you, sweetling."_ He whispered against her lips before pulling away.

"I love you, too." She replied and he grinned, digging his heels into the horse's side and taking off. She watched him go, ignoring the disapproving looks of others.

* * *

She didn't sleep well for weeks without him, but the opportunity to see how it is to rule completely alone was thrilling to Sansa and she enjoyed it very much. She missed him, though, and was happy to read his first letter:

_My Dearest Sansa,_

_I've just arrived in Kings Landing a few hours ago. The ride went smoothly and I thought about you every second of the journey._

_I've just met with the Queen and she's offering me 'Warden of the North' if I bring her your head. I tried not to laugh. I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning as long as nothing else here demands my attention, and I'll be back in your bed in a little over a fortnight._

_I miss you, my love, with all my heart. I hope you've been sleeping well… the North needs your full attention as their Lady. As my Queen._

_With all my love,_

_Petyr._

She had read that letter over and over, running her fingers over the ink and imagining his fingers there too.

She missed those fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were looking forward to steamy bath sex weren't you?... dirty creeps ;;))
> 
> Don't worry...
> 
> It'll come.


	8. A Reunion (and a question)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... One more chapter and then an epilogue.
> 
> This is one of my shorter stories because it's basically a whole lot of fluff mixed with some smut. I wanted it to be a light and fluffy story that I can go to and work on when other stories get a little too dark. It has certainly served it's purpose.
> 
> It's been fun with these two, always is.

She'd gotten letters from Jon as well, telling her that he'd be home in a little over a month… right after Petyr is due to arrive back, but not much else about how his conversations with the Dragon Queen had gone.

Cersei had asked Petyr to kill her. If he does, he'll be granted the North as well as a strong alliance with the Queen region. But he wouldn't, of course, would he?

Sansa, admittedly, allowed her mind to take her to the worst places. To places where Petyr only wanted her body and as soon as he got it, he'd kill her and return her to the Lannister's. But he loved her, didn't he? _He's a master at deception._

Her anxiety about the topic got increasingly worse as the weeks went on. _Did_ he love her? How can she know he's changed? It was something she lost sleep over as she obsessed about it during the late hours of the night, wondering what he was doing at those times.

Her nervousness outweighed her excitement when the time finally came and it was announced that he had returned. She watched from above as he dismounted his horse and looked around for her, smiling when he caught her eye, but it faded quickly when she didn't return the gesture.

She watched him with apprehension as he approached her, climbing the stairs.

"My lady." He bowed his head deeply as he stood in front of her. His voice was cautious. 

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Lord Baelish, I hope your travels went well." She greeted, closed off and he frowned a little, stepping closer.

"Not really. We rode through most nights, so I could get home to you faster." He stated and she pursed her lips.

"Home." She repeated dully and his frown deepened.

"Yes." He concluded and she twisted her mouth in thought, looking away. "Sansa, what's wrong?" She swallowed thickly, looking back at him. She shook her head and he sighed heavily.

"Well… the roads were cold and my muscles ache, I'm wanting a bath." He leaned closer and lowered his voice, "are you interested?" He had a hint of a smirk plastered on his face, but she shook her head and it dropped. "I don't understand what I did, Sansa."

"Enjoy your bath, Lord Baelish." And then she left. She didn't know _what_ to do. She shouldn't be so up and down with her emotions towards him, but she was. _How was she to trust him?_

It didn't take long until he was knocking on her door and she sighed in frustration, still not knowing how to feel or what to say.

"Lady Sansa. May I come in?" He asked and she sighed again, allowing him to enter. She only just got the door shut before he was speaking to her: "Sansa, what did I do?" His voice was stern.

She folded her arms protectively across her chest. "I don't know how to trust you." She finally admitted and his face fell. Her heart ached at the sight of how upset that seemed to make him.

"Have I not proven my devotion to you already?" He snapped back, irritated. She swallowed down the ball in her throat.

"You're a master at deception. How am I to know this isn't part of your games?" She threw back, hugging herself tightly. "That _I'm_ not a part of your games."

His eyes turned sad. "I thought we'd been through this." He gritted through his teeth. She bit down on her bottom lip, feeling shy under his gaze. "You really think I'd _kill_ you?" He added, looking offended. "How many times do I need to tell you that I'm _in love with you_ before you get it?" He asked, though it sounded like an insult. She could hardly blame him. She half shrugged, feeling embarrassingly small all of a sudden.

He sighed when she didn't respond. "I'm here for you and only you. You know where to find me when you've finally accepted that as the truth." And then he breezed past her and out the door, slamming it loud enough to cause her to jump a little.

She'd upset him. Of course saying that would upset him, why was she surprised? He travelled for months apart from her and all he wanted when he returned was her welcoming arms and all she presented him with was coldness. She was in the wrong and she knew that.

She went back to her room and changed into her nightgown, pacing around trying to figure out what to do until she finally just decided to go to him and figure it out from there.

She didn't bother knocking, simply unlocking the door and pushing it open.

He was laying in bed already, eyes opened and focused on her. A washed out tub sat in the corner of the room, signalling that he had had that bath he was talking about. She crept further into the room, cautious footsteps, until she pulled herself in a sitting position on the bed to face him. His head was propped up with one arm tucked beneath and his mouth in a thin line.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." She said quietly, just above a whisper. "I was wrong." She paused, finally looking up at him. "I just get scared sometimes because I feel like this is too good to be true. And then my mind just twists things to make it all seem more realistic."

"I'm not a good guy, Sansa, but you knew that already. I _am_ trying to do good by you, though. You must believe that, because I'm tired of having the same argument over and over." He told her and her eyes snapped up to his.

"Does that mean you'll leave if I do this again?" She asked, panicked. His face softened and he sat up, taking her hand.

"You think I could ever leave you?" He asked rhetorically. "I just want you to accept the fact that I love you. That I want you. You wouldn't have doubts about my intentions if you truly believed that."

She nodded, squeezing his hand. "It's just hard to trust people fully." She admitted, feeling her eyes prickle with unshed tears. He gingerly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I know, sweetling." He paused, rubbing her back. "But I'm not going anywhere. And I'm not going to hurt you."

They were quiet for a long time, holding each other and enjoying the closeness as the night got darker. Sansa pulled away to smile down at him. "Take this off." She instructed, pulling at the hem of his shirt. He raised an eyebrow, amused and a little surprised.

"Oh?" He teased, licking his lips. "You know, sweetling, I'd love to, but I'm very tired from traveling and-" She started giggling and he glared playfully in return.

"Old man." She teased, biting down on her bottom lip. He growled and sat up, his arm wrapping around her to pull her body against his. She smiled widely, looking down at his lips. "I was just going to give you a massage." She said innocently and he smiled. "Go on, sit back."

He smirked lightly and did as she instructed, stripping his shirt and laying down on his stomach. He folded his arms to rest the side of his face on them so he could look at her.

She started at his shoulders, rubbing gentle circles into his skin like he had done to her all those months ago. He hummed appreciatively and smiled to himself as his eyes closed. She could feel the knots in his back and she took her time to work out every single one. His shoulders and shoulder blades were the worst. She enjoyed doing this for him, and not just as an apology… she liked being there for him the way he's been there for her this past half-year: fixing her. Also, she loved running her hands across his skin, so that was a bonus.

When she finished, she bent down to leave a sweet kiss between his shoulder blades and his eyes fluttered open again. A lazy smile graced his face. "You're an angel, I swear." He told her, voice husky.

She laughed, rolling off of him to lay beside him, faces inches apart. "I missed you. A lot." This time he chuckled, his eyes alighting with mischief.

"How much?" He asked, smirking. He was getting his playfulness back again and she loved it.

She rolled her eyes, but leaned those few inches forward to kiss his lips gently. It was their first kiss in months. She sighed happily against his lips and he smiled, kissing her firmly. He pulled away again and smiled widely, his teeth on display. The sight made her heart ache.

Then he nudged her nose with his and she giggled. He kissed her nose sweetly before something seemingly came over him and he started kissing her all over her face, anywhere that he could. She was giggling like crazy as he did so, running her hands along his bare back as he attacked her with the sweetest of kisses.

"Sansa," he breathed once he'd finally stopped kissing her. She hummed in reply, not noticing how serious his expression had turned.

"Marry me."

Her eyes widened immediately and lips parted in surprise. "Petyr…" She bit down on her bottom lip. Her mind immediately flashed back to her two previous marriages and her old betrothed and the way those ended for her.

"I've been engaged three times and married twice. You know what those marriages have done to me."

His face fell a little. "I know." He agreed, stroking the side of her face. "But I want… a great _many things_ with you. All of which would be better if we were married."

"Like what?" She asked, surprised by this new bit of information. He smiled softly.

"I want everyone to know, to start." He paused. "And doing intimate things in bed like we have been…" Those two she expected him to say...

"And honestly… I want-" He seemed uncomfortable and so she ran her fingers through his curls to urge him on. "I want heirs with you. Kids." Sansa almost gasped audibly. Kids? Petyr Baelish wants kids. "I don't want them to be bastards. I want them to be Starks, with a mockingbird pin clipped to every cloak they wear."

He wants them to be _Starks_.

Sansa's heart constricted in her chest a little at the thought.

She smiled despite her worries.

"And... I just want to marry you." He finished.

She could tell he was nervous… scared for her response. "I don't know what to say." She told him honestly. He chewed on his lip, eyes searching hers. "I-I think I might want that too."

His eyes lit up and he smiled, breathing a relieved laugh. "Really?" He asked. He'd never looked more excited before.

She grinned. Nodded. He attacked her mouth without pause, body rolling atop hers to snog her properly. His mouth was insistent and tongue dominate and she responded with equal fervor, giggling between kisses.

"You're going to have to-" He interrupted her with another kiss, exploring her mouth fully. "-get me a ring." She finished and he immediately pulled away, reaching into a travelling satchel on the nightstand and retrieving a small light blue box. He gave it to her wordlessly and she gaped at him. "What? You…"

He opened the box for her, a beautiful and very generously sized ring glinted back at her. "Petyr…" She breathed, looking back up at him.

"I got it on my way home." She allowed herself to pause on the word _home_ and wonder what that might be like with him.

"Say yes, Sansa." He whispered, stroking the side of her face. "Say you'll be my wife."

She swallowed thickly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She pushed her fears aside:

"Yes." She matched his volume and he smiled so bright that her heart just about melted in her chest. He kissed her sweetly, but firmly.

"I love you, Sansa, more than anything." He told her and she kissed him again, whispering _I love you too_ against his lips.

He held her all night and kissed her until morning. And when she woke to the sunlight streaming in, she hastily opened the ring box again and admired it. The diamond was large but also delicate looking: beautiful. Petyr shifted beside her, arms tightening and face nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"Good morning sleepy head." She teased him, running her finger over the finely cut stone at the apex of the ring.

He grunted in return and kissed her neck lazily, sighing happily as he pulled her body tighter against his. She plucked the ring and slowly slid it onto her finger. She wanted to gasp or cry or smile -or perhaps a combination of all of the above- for the rest of her life. It fit _perfectly_ and looked absolutely gorgeous.

He hugged her tightly, kissing her anywhere he could, making her giggle as the scratch of his beard both burned and tickled her skin. "Petyr…" She started hesitantly. He paused to look back at her. "Petyr, I… I want to try."

He frowned in confusion. "Try what, love?"

She swallowed down the lump in her throat and reached down beneath the furs to lay her hand over his groin. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh." He mumbled, eyes clouding over with desire. "Are you sure you're really ready? I don't want to hurt or scare you."

"I- no. I don't know, but I don't think I'll know until it happens." She explained. He seemed hesitant upon her answer but also very aroused.

"Alright. Did… you mean now, or?" He asked and Sansa giggled, feeling embarrassed and awkward.

"How about tonight?" She suggested and he smiled, nodding.

"Come here." He said gently, urging her to curl into his body. She did, surprised at the growing hardness of him. She told him as much.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I was thinking about tonight."

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Well, I mean, if you're ready now…" She teased and his eyes darkened. He leaned closer to her, as if giving into her offer until he abruptly leaned away.

"No, tonight would be better. I want it to be romantic." He said and she kissed him again, smiling like an idiot.

"We're engaged." She stated, looking back down at the ring. "Jon's going to kill you when he gets back."

Petyr chuckled. "Yes, he had already attacked me before he left with all sorts of threats. I can't imagine what a marriage proposal will get me." He informed her and she frowned a little.

"What did he do?" She asked, upset with Jon even though she knew he was only trying to protect her.

"It wasn't a big deal, love. Don't worry yourself over it." He brushed it off and her frown deepened, but she didn't push it any further.

"You better wear that ring tonight." He added, voice deeper. She blushed.

"I'm going to wear it every day, Petyr." She paused, looking down at it again.

"It's time everyone found out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.
> 
> P.S. I know to some it may seem like this story is ending so quickly, but I always meant for it to be just a sweet little alternate ending to Sansa and Petyr's story -an ending I'm sure much of you would prefer over the real ending (show ending, anyways).
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. The finale chapter is written and will likely be up very soon so keep updating! The epilogue will also be in the near future.
> 
> Xxx


	9. The Finale Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets her finale lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad that this is coming to an end, mostly because it was the first P & S fic I wrote.
> 
> Enjoy this smutty chapter. The epilogue is practically all fluff and it's adorable, plus I've had a few requests for bath tub sex... so you might see that in the epilogue - because I love you guys.
> 
> Muah!😘xxx

What Sansa wasn't expecting was Jon's early arrival home that afternoon.

His Dragon Queen in tow.

"Sansa, I heard some troubling rumors as I entered Winterfell. Do you think we could speak of them alone?" Was Jon's way of greeting, his eyes drifting to Petyr's figure standing beside Sansa.

She turned to Petyr nervously and then looked back at Jon. "I should think Lord Baelish should join us for that conversation, don't you agree?" A smug smirk stretched across Petyr's face. Sansa discreetly rolled her eyes at him. He didn't have to rub it in Jon's face.

Jon walked stiffly away, in the direction of the now empty throne room. The couple followed.

Sansa had yet to meet Daenerys, and Jon didn't seem in a rush to introduce them.

"Well, first, I think I should tell you…" He shifted awkwardly. "I'm engaged. To Daenerys."

Sansa wasn't surprised, but she pursed her lips in distaste anyways. "So what does that mean exactly?" Sansa replied.

"I will bring my army South to help her defeat Cersei. When she does, her and I will become King and Queen of the seven kingdoms. You will rule the North." He replied and Sansa contemplated this. He would take _their_ army, _but_ if they succeed, she will get the North.

"I have one condition." Sansa said and Jon looked surprised. "The north will be an individual kingdom. We will not bow to anyone again. Even you."

Jon looked suddenly nervous. "I'd have to discuss it with Dany." He said and Sansa tried not to scoff. "What I really wanted to talk about were the rumors going around about… _you two."_ He made a face and Sansa suddenly felt the urge to slap him. How dare he…!?

Sansa detained herself. "What rumors?" She asked and Jon looked down at her left hand and Sansa was suddenly thankful for the gloves she wore.

"Something about an engagement…?" He stared at them skeptically. "But you know, I didn't really believe it for, well, a lot of reasons, but especially because I know how you feel about marriage now." Sansa fumed. Why did he have to remind her of that every second he got? He has no right.

"Oh, that." Sansa shrugged casually. "It's true." Then, to Jon's horror, she peeled off her glove to reveal the sparkling diamond.

He clenched his jaw once… twice, eyes narrowing into a glare that he focused on Petyr. "You're joking." Jon half asked, half stated.

Sansa smiled sweetly over at him. "Petyr's my fiance. We shall be married before next month." She clarified and Jon seethed. He advanced on the two of them and Petyr immediately grabbed her hand to hold her close beside him protectively. Jon stopped when he saw the scene before him.

" _W_ _hy_ , Sansa?" Jon asked through gritted teeth. "Did you let him manipulate you?" Sansa squeezed Petyr's hand tighter in return. "Have you…" Jon stepped closer, voice dripping with venom as he focused on Petyr.

"Have you touched her? You vile little-"

"That's enough." She stopped him, mostly because she feared how exactly Petyr would respond to that question. _'Yes, tasted her, too'_ she could hear it already. "I'm marrying him because I love him. You saw me after my last marriage, saw how broken I was. So you of all people should know that I'd never marry again unless it was for love."

Jon shut his mouth, clearing understanding what she was saying, but also still very angry. "I just accepted your marriage to a foreign Targaryen that declares herself Queen. Can't you accept mine? Mine is harmless."

"And it never crossed your mind that he's doing this to be Warden of the North?" Jon shot back and Sansa saw red. She let go of Petyr's hand and stepped closer to Jon. "With the added bonus of bedding you." He looked to Petyr. "Bloody, fucking pervert."

Sansa could see this escalating and the fact that Petyr was present made matters worse. She took a deep breath before turning to Petyr and moving to whisper in his ear. "You have to leave before this goes any further. I'll find you later."

He nodded, moving forward to press and lingering kiss to her cheek. "I love you." He told her before swiftly leaving.

Rage burned within her again, a dull white, insistent, heat. "That is my fiance!" She snapped. "And the future of this house. You will treat him with respect from now on."

"Sansa! Are you mad!? He's _evil._ An evil little worm." He paused, looking desperate. "How can you believe a pathological liar?"

"He puts 'Littlefinger' aside when we're alone. Petyr is a very different man." She explained. "But I shouldn't have to defend my choice of husband." Jon opened his mouth to object but she powered on. "You _do_ recall what happened during the battle of the bastards, don't you? We would both be dead if it weren't for him. He saved us and got us our home back. And he did it for me."

"He also sold you to Ramsay, did you forget that?" He countered and Sansa's hand flew through the air without a moment's thought. She slapped him hard across the face.

"I will _never_ ," her voice dripped with venom. "be able to forget the things he did to me, Jon. _Never._ " She took a deep breath to calm herself as Jon's expression shifted to one of remorse. "Of course I remember that it was him who gave me over to that monster. Of course I remember that. But it was a mistake on his part, and he's sorry."

"Oh is that all? A mistake that cost you huge amounts of pain. I'm sure he was very genuine when he apologized." Jon bit back sarcastically.

"He cried, Jon." She blurted out, not wanting Petyr to seem vulnerable but also wanting Jon to understand. "That's right, Petyr-fucking-Baelish cried his eyes out because of what he put me through." She paused, enjoying the surprise that surfaced across his face. "You have no idea who he is. But I do. And I love that man and I'm marrying him, and I'd really like it if you'd be okay with it."

Jon seemed very apprehensive, but it also seemed that what she'd said had gotten through to him. His shoulders fell slightly and he breathed out a sigh. "If-" He paused, pursing his lips in distaste. "If you truly love him, and trust him, I will happily walk you down the aisle, Sansa. Just know that I don't like him and until he changes my mind, I won't fully approve of it."

Sansa smiled. What would she expect of him, really? "Thank you, Jon."

They talked a bit longer and decided on Jon and Daenerys' wedding happening first. He then commented on how she's lucky she's marrying a man that can afford a ring like the one adored on her finger.

She went to her room after that, needing a moment alone to think and digest what had just happened, and to calm herself down from her conversation with him. It was a little after an hour later that a knock sounded at her door. She stood from the couch, where she had been enjoying the warmth of the fireplace, and opened the door.

Petyr offered her a smile. "Hello, love." He greeted, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. She smiled in return, though it was strained. She granted him entrance. "How did it go?"

She sighed as she sat down on the couch. He copied her actions. "Stressful, but he came around." His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Really?" He questioned, genuinely surprised. She laughed a little.

"Well, kind of." She corrected and Petyr half smiled.

"Does it… change how you feel about the wedding?" He asked hesitantly and she smiled in amusement, finding him the most adorable person in the world.

"No Petyr, of course not." She leaned forward, hand on his thigh, and kissed his lips sweetly. He responded immediately, hand cupping her cheek affectionately.

"Good." He whispered as he pulled away. "Sansa, I understand that what just happened was very taxing and if you'd like some time by yourself than I'll leave. I know you wanted time to yourself and that's why you didn't come find me right away, but I needed to make sure you were okay."

Sansa listened to him, the whole time staring at his lips, wishing he put them to a better use than talking. "Mm, no. We have plans tonight. I'm not going to let my brother ruin that."

Petyr smirked, caressing her jaw. "I thought maybe you'd forgotten… or got cold feet." He replied, running his thumb along her bottom lip. She flicked her tongue out cheekily, licking the tip of his finger seductively.

"No." She replied sternly, closing the distance between them and kissing him hard. He gave as good as he got, if not better, and elicited a low moan from her as he dragged her onto his lap so she straddled him. She giggled when his hands slipped under her dress to run along her thighs. " _Slow_ , darling." She purred against his lips and he chuckled, quietly apologizing as he removed his hands to place them on either side of her face instead.

"What do you say," he started before she kissed him again. "We move this to my room?"

She pulled away in confusion. "Why?" She asked with an amused smile. He kissed her nose.

"Besides the far less likely chance of getting interrupted?" His hands ran up and down her back, palms hot through the fabric of her dress. "I have a little surprise for you." She raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"A surprise?" She questioned, intrigued. He nodded affirmatively.

"A surprise." He repeated.

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Okay, but we better hurry… I have a surprise for you too." Her eyes were playful but her voice dripped with an innuendo and he growled from deep in his throat as he shifted her into a standing position before standing herself. They made their way, hand in hand to his room.

When he pushed open the door and she stepped in, she grinned widely. He had decorated the entire room with dozens of candles. It was absolutely beautiful. "Petyr…" She breathed, turning to him. He smiled, eyes a little glassy.

"May I have the ring back for a moment?" He asked and she frowned a little. "Don't fret, love, you'll get it back. I just want to propose properly."

She smiled again, overwhelmed by the amount she loved this man. She handed him the engagement ring and he lowered himself onto one knee, reaching for her hand.

"Sansa Stark." He started, voice soft. "You make me feel like that young boy who died fighting for his love all those years ago. You make me feel human again. I've missed that so much. I feel like the happiest man in the world when I'm with you, my auburn haired goddess." He paused and she giggled, rolling her eyes, but he turned serious again. "And if you give me a chance, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way."

The tears fell freely from her cheeks as she bent down to kiss him fully on the mouth before nodding and letting him slip the ring on her finger. "I love you." She told him as he kissed her.

"And I love you."

Then he was walking her backwards towards the bed, lips trailing down to her neck as his hands roamed around her backside.

_"And if you don't mind, I'd like to get on my knees again."_

She shivered when he whispered this to her, leaning her back to lay on the bed as he positioned himself between her legs. He bunched up her skirts, massaging her legs as more and more skin was exposed. She sighed happily when his lips made it to her thighs and he nipped at the skin there. He slowly dragged down her knickers and tossed them aside, licking her tentatively before fully burying his face in her core. That orgasm made her eyes roll back.

When she recovered, she pulled his face back up to hers and she started undressing him. He clicked his tongue, " _tsk tsk tsk,_ I thought we were taking our time, sweetling."

She scoffed as she pushed the tunic from his shoulders and pulled the white shirt over his head. "Oh, so you _don't_ want me to give you _my_ surprise?" She shot back and he practically started salivating like a dog.

"That's what I thought."

She wanted to be in control of this, she _had_ to be, so she switched places with him and slowly untied the lacing of his breeches before dragging them down his hips and legs until the article of clothing was tossed to the side. He was rock hard, already, she could see it through his briefs. She cupped him with her hand and his hips jolted upwards. She smirked, tightening her grip before releasing completely.

He watched as she pulled down the last piece of clothing keeping him from her and she was once again surprised with the size of him so long and big. She hesitated, remembering that it was supposed to fit inside of her.

"Sansa?" He questioned and her eyes shot up to his. "What's wrong?"

"I just…" She bit down on her bottom lip. "It's going to hurt. Not to inflate your ego anymore, but you're -like- big."

He tried, at least, not to smirk, but she could see through him immediately and she smacked his chest in annoyance. He chuckled. "It might hurt at first." He agreed. "But then when it starts to feel good, you'll be glad for my size." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Why do I bother?" She playfully replied before dropping to her knees and swiftly taking him in her mouth. He groaned, throwing his head back as his hands rested on either side of her face.

She teased him for a while until she felt him throbbing in her mouth and she gave him one last lick before standing up again. She savored the sight of him flushed and needy and wanting. He sat up slowly, looking up at her with a genuine smile. He reached up and brushed the hair behind her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close.

"Sansa," he started, leaning forward to leave a sweet kiss between her still-clothed breasts. "I want you to tell me if at any point you feel uncomfortable. And I want you to tell me immediately if you want me to stop, okay?" She smiled, running her fingers through his messy curls. She nodded and he kissed her, standing to rise to her level.

His hands moved to her back and began pulling at the laces there. The dress soon slackened and she let the fabric fall to her ankles. Her shift was pulled off next and then she was bare. He paused to look down at her and she blushed under his gaze. _"Mm,_ gods Sansa. You are…" He shook his head as if he couldn't think of a proper term to describe her beauty. "Just unbelievable."

She smiled and kissed him again.

He eased her to follow him onto the bed with him, kissing her everywhere he could find. " _I love you. I love you."_ He repeated over and over again as they rolled around each other.

She started giggling but it quickly turned into a moan when his cock rubbed against the wetness between her legs. He groaned too.

She flipped him over, straddling him and suddenly she was nervous.

"It's okay. I'll show you." He said gently, easing her to rise herself off him slightly. He reached down between them to position himself at her entrance. They both paused when he did so and he looked back up at her.

"Sansa. If you aren't ready-"

But then she sunk down and his eyes shut, an erotic groan escaping his lips. She gasped at the feeling, stopping as soon as his tip entered her. "Oh Sansa." He breathed, eyes opening to stare into her wild ones.

She swallowed thickly, biting down on her bottom lip. "It hurts." She told him and he nodded, hands gripping her thighs, trying to regain his self control. It hurt far less than anytime Ramsay would enter her from behind… but it _definitely_ still ached.

"I know, sweetling." He took a deep breath, trying desperately not to buck up into her. _Let her be in control._ "It'll feel better, I promise."

"I'm scared." She admitted and he moved his hands up to cup either side of her face.

"I would sooner die before I let anything happen to you, especially to hurt you myself." He told her sternly, truthfully.

She swallowed thickly and slowly pushed herself down further. He groaned again but didn't buck up into her, knowing she needed to do this herself. Sansa was biting down on her lip the whole time, the pain and the fear was intense. She took a deep breath once he was all the way in.

"Are-are you okay?" He gritted out and she slowly nodded. "Can you move?" He asked gently, trying not to sound like he was begging.

"Show me." She said and his hands immediately went to her hips, moving her in circular motions so she could get used to the feel of him.

"How does it feel now?" He asked, finding it almost painful to have such self restraint. The gods knew how hard and fast he wanted to drive into her, to make her scream his name. But he knew that would come later, another time. He knew that tonight was all about their love and making her feel safe and comfortable with him completely.

"Better." She said, smiling a little. At this declaration, he moved her up and down on top of him slowly. She gasped at the feeling, but didn't try and stop him. In fact, she went along with what he was doing and lifted herself higher and higher each time until he was almost fully pulled out before pushing back in completely. He somehow still hadn't bucked his hips in hopes of not frightening her.

He grunted a little. "Sansa, please let me help." He _did_ practically beg this time and she smiled a little, nodding. He moved his hips slowly to meet hers, matching her pace. She hummed in agreement at the feeling and just that little noise sent waves of pleasure down to his cock, which was deliciously buried inside of her. "Gods Sansa, you feel incredible. So tight and hot and wet, _fucking fantastic."_ He couldn't help himself from blurting out the things he was thinking anymore, his body taking over his mind for the moment. He had wanted this for such a long time.

"Tell me what you're thinking Sansa." He demanded.

"I-I'm thinking I want to go faster but I don't know how like this." She admitted and he smirked.

"Will you let me go on top?" He asked, feeling impatient to please her how she wanted him to. Though, she hesitated. "Okay, it's fine." He reassured, grabbing a hold of her hips tightly. "Just stay still…. Right there, yeah." He held her suspended in the air for a moment until angling his hips against her and bending his knees behind her to plant his feet on the bed. Now it was just him moving and she moaned. The sound urged him on and he drove into her faster… as fast as he could from that position. Her hands fisted his chest hair almost painfully and her eyes closed, mouth hanging open. When he stopped, urging her to move atop him again, her eyes opened and she moaned again, louder this time. The sound was music to his ears.

They moved at a nice pace, not too slow to drive him mad but also not fast enough to be considered fucking. Her right hand found his left one and she intertwined their fingers, their joint hands resting beside his head. His right hand went up to brush the damp locks of auburn from her face before trailing down to her chest where he teased her nipples.

He felt himself getting close and he reached down between them to rub her clit as they moved, she moaned in agreement and moved slightly faster. "Come for me, Sansa." He demanded, bucking up hard once and receiving a high pitched gasp in response.

"Come now."

It seemed that was all she needed to come undone above him. She gasped and moaned as the intense waves of pleasure rolled over her and she felt her body spasming as her eyes closed and she threw her head back.

All it took for him was the sight of her climaxing, her moans of pleasure and the delicious squeeze of her walls around him for him to join her in ecstasy.

_"Petyr…"_ She whispered as another wave crashed over her and the sound of his name on her lips was so sweet it intensified his own pleasure.

Once they both calmed down, blue met green and she smiled widely. He chuckled softly and returned the gesture. "I love you." She told him, again, stroking the side of his face tenderly.

"And I you." He replied, squeezing the hand that was still in his.

She slowly detached herself from him and they used the sheets to dry themselves before Petyr pulled her into his chest and they laid together like that for hours. His fingers tracing mindless patterns up and down her arms and back.

"Are you sore?" He asked, breaking the silence. She nodded, turning her face to look at him.

"A little, yeah. But you were very gentle, thank you." She said gratefully and he smirked.

"Perhaps next time you won't want me to be so gentle." He teased and she breathed a laugh.

"Perhaps not." She agreed. "But either way, that was really nice. Thank you." Petyr chuckled.

"Thank _you_." He said cheekily and she rolled her eyes. His expression shifted to one more serious and he hesitated for a second. "Sansa… do… should I ask your handmaiden to bring you some moon tea?" He asked and she shifted to face him better. She could tell he wanted her to say no and truthfully, she was kind of thrilled by the idea. She was marrying him soon after all.

She smiled softly, playing with the small dusting of hair on his chest. "No, love." Was all she said in response and he grinned widely, kissing her fully on the mouth.

"Not to freak you out, but… we could have made a baby tonight." He thought aloud and she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, feeling a wave of happiness wash over her at the thought. Suddenly it was all she seemed to be able to think about.

"Would you rather a girl or a boy?" She asked gently, tracing the lines on his face with her index finger. "I know you'd like heirs, but… if we took that out of the picture-"

"-a girl."

Sansa's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really?" She asked, hand subconsciously moving to rub along her lower stomach.

"A little girl with your hair and your eyes? Someone I can spoil and protect fiercely?" He allowed an easy smile to grace his face. "I'd love that."

Sansa hummed in agreement, smiling when she felt his hand cover hers beneath the sheets to rest over her tummy.

"I can picture a little girl with my hair… but she doesn't have my blue eyes." Sansa replied. "She has her father's smoky green eyes, and his cleverness as well."

He smirked, closing his eyes for a moment as if imagining this little family she was describing. He nudged his forehead affectionately against hers. He opened his eyes, thumb stroking her hand. "What else do you see?"

Sansa considered his question. What else _did_ she see? Could she see another child, possibly, in this not-so-imaginative fantasy world?

"Two boys, both with dark hair and blue eyes, though the first born has dark coppery locks in the sunlight. The younger one likes to copy everything his older brother does, which is a good thing, because the older one has my compassion and kindness. The girl - _our_ little girl- she likes to read and write, which is also passed off to our youngest. The middle one is skilled with a sword, but too soft at heart to ever use it on someone unless forced to. The youngest boy is not so skilled, though he lacks his brother's gentle persona… all he ever talks about is hunting and fighting on horse back."

Sansa hadn't noticed she wasn't looking at him until her words trailed off, along with her little fantasy, and she met his eyes again -slightly embarrassed.

Though she didn't need to be… he looked amazed by her, entranced by the things she was saying. His hand squeezed her's tightly.

Sansa wondered, if she and Petyr wished it hard enough, if they could create a baby inside her womb this very moment.

...Though she knew she didn't have anything to worry about… with the look in Petyr's eyes she knew she wouldn't have to wait long for a baby. She was certain he would be bedding her often enough to create an army of children: a never ending bloodline. At least she hoped so.

"You're so beautiful."

She shifted closer, feeling his seed dampen her thighs. She pressed her body against his, staring deeply into his viridescent eyes. His lips brushed against hers.

"Not that I'm complaining, sweetling, but what would an exquisite woman like you want with a man like me?"

She smiled and ran her hand down the side of his face, admiring the ring once again as she realized it's sparkle was nothing compared to that of his eyes. "I want _everything_ , Petyr Baelish. And you…" She started, repeating his own words.

"Are _everything_ to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been fun and fluffy and lovely to write, so I hope you guys found it as entertaining as I did.
> 
> P.S. I wrote the proposal scene and then realized after I reread it that it was like... exactly.... the same as Monica and Chandler's proposal scene, lmao. I low key subconsciously copied it. Oof. So I suppose the credit goes to Friends for that bit😂.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fluff warms your heart like it did mine.
> 
> A little treat in here for @EzmEmily

It was a chilly afternoon in Winterfell, but the sun beating down made her home feel like a winter wonderland as the light reflected off the snow and twinkled beautifully.

Sansa reached up to adjust the crown atop her head and adirmed the glimmer of light surrounding her. She smiled at the sound of giggling mixed with the odd scream of joy.

Jon and Daenerys, after a quick wedding in Winterfell, ended up defeating both the Night King as well as Cersei in King's Landing. Jon had discovered along the way that he wasn't a bastard at all, and in fact a Targaryen. His wife was a little apprehensive about sharing such news with the world, but no one denied her place as Queen while she was married to Jon.

Daenerys had agreed to allow the North to be an individual kingdom, so when Sansa and Petyr married, they became King and Queen of the North. And Petyr was more than satisfied with the place in which he chose to cease his climb up the ladder, on.

Sansa looked down at her wedding ring, smiling to herself as it shone brightly back at her. It was a beautiful wedding. They married in the Gods wood, lanterns and candles lighting Sansa's walk as she had approached her finely groomed soon-to-be husband. The smile he presented her with when he laid eyes on her was heart throbbing.

Petyr had taken his place as King with elegance. Her people were hesitant about their new King at first, but after he ruled graciously for a year, he was fully accepted and even loved.

Sansa admired her husband from the other side of the Gods wood and had to admit, the crown resting on his head made him attractive beyond compare. Though that could be the hormones talking, which were constantly raging through her like wildfire. His crown was silver to match her own and adorned with both a mockingbird and a wolf on the front; the silver that wrapped around his head was in the form of tree branches twining together.

Seven year old Isabella was perched on Petyr's shoulders, giggling as her younger brother tried jumping to reach her. Nathaniel, their second born, was five years old and full of energy. He had curly copper hair and bright blue eyes, which were similar to Liam's… though their youngest son's eyes always shone with mischief.

Liam was hanging onto Petyr's leg to try and hold him down so his older brother could reach Bella, whose giggles increased in volume any time Nathan got close.

_"Dad!"_ Nathan cried, huffing from exhaustion. "You aren't playing fair!"

Petyr laughed, smiling down at his son. "If I played fair, I wouldn't have had you." He countered cheekily, lifting his right leg to inevitably lift his youngest son off the ground, earning a shriek. "Or you."

"Daddy!" Liam yelled out, clinging to his father's leg with wide eyes.

"Mommy only likes it when you cheat?" Bella asked, curious, and not fully understanding what Petyr had meant. Sansa smiled in amusement.

"Mommy _loves_ it when I don't play fair." Was his response, a cheeky lilt to his voice that his kids were oblivious to.

Sansa's mind went straight to the gutter from a comment like that, knowing that he, too, was thinking about last week.

_Petyr was feeling extra exuberant all day. He kept shooting her seductive glances during meals, making her tummy flutter and her lower regions throb._

_She was now laying on her back in the center of their shared bed, her hands and feet bound as his tongue worked her toward her third orgasm._

_It had taken Sansa a very long time to allow Petyr to bound her, but he always made the evening about her whenever she let him… so Sansa found herself bound often. It took over a year for Sansa to be okay with Petyr being on top, let alone to adventure into anything else, and Petyr had always respected her wishes and never pushed her. He was gentle with her the first time he was in charge of their love making… after that, well, it was clear he liked to show her who was in charge._

_pleasure rippled through her and she cried out his name as he lapped at her drenched folds with expert skill._

_"Petyr! Petyr, please!" It had been over an hour since he stripped her naked and smirked cheekily, warning her of the mischief to come._

_She didn't understand how he could have so much self restraint. She could see him aroused, rock as a stone, for over an hour as he pleased her in any way he could think of without actually giving her what she was dying for._

_He chuckled, licking his lips as he sat up. "What do you want, sweetling?" He teased, cupping the bulge in his breeches as he gazed heatedly down at her._

_She moaned something incoherently and the ropes tightened as she tried, in vain, to reach for him._

_She needed him. Needed to feel him. Touch him. Needed him inside her. Needed to hear her name on his lips._

_"Please." She whimpered, begged._

_He rubbed himself against her before unlacing his breeches and stroking himself. He groaned and threw his head back._

_"Petyr…"_

_Then he rubbed against her for real and she swore she saw stars._

_"Please Petyr. Please."_

_She knew he wanted to hear her beg him. It was a part of the game. He would go as long as he could last without fucking her, so it would feel_ oh so much sweeter _when be finally gave in._

_"Not just yet, my dear."_

Sansa's face burned at just the remembrance of his cruelty from that night. How he had her a sopping mess before he finally fulfilled her wishes.

Nathan suddenly jumped up and wrapped an arm around Petyr's neck, catching him off guard as he stumbled forwards. Bella gasped as Nathan clung to their father and climbed up his body to touch his sister on the top of her head.

It was a game they regularly played; equivalent to tag, but you can only touch the person on the very top of the head for it to count… and Petyr was always the obstacle standing in their way.

"Got you!" He shouted as he jumped down.

"Daddy!" Bella pouted, clearly unimpressed that Petyr hadn't saved her like he did all the other times.

Petyr stabilized himself as he patted his oldest son on the shoulder. "Did you see, dad! I cheated just like you!"

Petyr chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "Good job, Nate. Don't tell your mother, though."

Sansa rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she watched them.

"Unless you want me to get in trouble." Sansa's husband added, lowering Bella from his shoulders and smiling sweetly down at her. He brushed her auburn hair from her face and bent down to place a kiss to her forehead. Sansa's couldn't stop herself from beaming over at the affectionate man she vowed to spend her life with.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll try harder next time." He told her, voice lowered enough that Sansa had trouble hearing him.

Meanwhile Liam detached himself from Petyr's leg and bounced up and down excitedly. "Me next!" He exclaimed, stretching his little arms toward his father.

"Next time, son. I promise." Petyr replied gently, kneeling down to speak properly to his little boy. "Right now you all need to wash up for dinner. Your mother's expecting us soon."

Liam pouted and stuck out his bottom lip, which Petyr playfully tapped. "But _dad!"_

"None of that, Liam." Petyr's voice rang out sternly, telling his son not to have a fit. Four year old Liam nodded soberly, not wanting to make his father angry.

"We got her Liam!" Nathan piped up to cheer his little brother up. "Good job!"

Liam accepted his brother's praise and high five, grinning happily once again. Nathan always did have the biggest heart.

"Which one of you can beat me back?" Petyr asked, smirking.

All kids suddenly bolted into action, running through the snow and the trees. Petyr stood and watched for a moment before beginning to walk himself.

"Encouraging bad behaviour, Petyr?"

He started at her words, turning immediately to look at her in surprise. His expression turned slightly guilty before he started walking her direction instead of the direction his kids had gone.

He smirked as he got closer. "Just telling them the truth." He countered, resting his hand on her lower stomach as soon as he got close enough.

"You look ravishing as always, my love."

Sansa smiled, leaning upward to kiss his lips. He hummed against her as she pulled away and rested her own hand over his.

"And you look like you're up to no good."

He flashed her a guilty smirk in return, stroking his thumb against her slowly. He shrugged.

"I'm a little cold." He began, eyes darkening. "I was thinking we could warm up in the bath together later tonight." _And there it is._

She half rolled her eyes in reply, but was thoroughly interested with the idea regardless. "Four children isn't enough for you?" She teased and he grinned, showing off the whites of his teeth.

_"Never."_

She laughed, reaching out to hold his other hand in hers. He brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles and then her palm.

"Speaking of," his attention shifted down to her rounded belly. "How's our little one doing?"

"Fussy today." She told him as he continued to affectionately stroke her belly. "Keeps turning over."

He hummed in reply, kneeling to leave a kiss in the center of her pregnant belly. She was about four months along and really starting to show now.

"You better hold on tight tonight, little one." He teased, earning a smack to the side of the head. He chuckled, standing again. "Who knows… maybe the little bean just needs it's _father_ to quiet it down."

Sansa breathed a laugh, watching as Petyr smiled down at the baby -his baby- growing inside her with admiration.

"What do you think this one will be?" Petyr asked. "You predicted all the other ones… so this one seems like such a surprise."

Sansa pursed her lips in thought. "Do you really want to know?" She asked, picturing a girl with both his hair and his eyes.

He contemplated this for a moment until he shook his head. "No, I don't."

He stepped closer to her, hands bracing either side of her face and pulling her in close for a slow and passionate kiss.

"Let's go, sweetling. The kids are waiting." He grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers and holding her close as they walked back inside.

* * *

"Do you remember the first bath we took together?" Sansa asked curiously as Petyr pulled her back tighter against his chest.

He kissed her bare, wet, shoulder before resting his chin in the same spot. "Of course I do, darling."

He wiggled his hips against her backside and she smiled, feeling the effect she still had on him despite her pregnant belly. He was half hard against her bottom and she wiggled back in response, making him groan.

"You haven't left me since you returned from that trip." She mused aloud, remembering how worried she had been when he left to King's Landing for a couple months.

"I would never want to." He replied honestly. She turned her head to look at him upon hearing how genuine his voice sounded.

He kissed the side of her cheek and then her lips, lingering there for a long moment. His wicked tongue shot out to swipe inside her mouth briefly before retreating again. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed in deeply.

She turned around completely in his embrace to straddle him, her bare belly pushing against his as she leaned closer. He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a wonderful father, Petyr." She said out of the blue and he grinned, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"You aren't too bad yourself."

"I know you were worried at first… that you would end up like _your_ father… but you didn't. You're loving, kind, stern, thoughtful. I'm so glad we have the rest of our lives to spend with one another." Sansa admitted, his expression turning serious and tender. She could tell that her confession had meant a lot to him.

"Sansa…" He trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words, his hand stroking the side of her face lovingly.

"That's _Queen_ Sansa to you." She joked, lightening the mood. He breathed a laugh.

"Of course, my Queen." He told her. "I am at your service, however you may need me." The gleam in his eyes told her she was going to get it good tonight.

"Even if I said I was tired and I just wanted to cuddle, Petyr?" She asked in jest, her body far from sleepy.

His face fell slightly before he recovered. She had to bite her lip not to laugh. "Always, love." He replied. Could he really not tell she was kidding?

"...although… it's _King Petyr_ to you, and your _King_ intends to fuck you all night."

Sansa grinned,

_There it is._

Her core was throbbing as she scooted herself forwards to rub their bare sexes together. "King Petyr has a nice ring to it." She mused teasingly, kissing the side of his neck.

"What's my name, sweetling?"

"King P-"

He thrusted up into her hard, sheathing himself completely. He groaned as she gasped from the sudden intrusion.

"That's it, baby girl." He breathed against her wet hair as she began moving on top of him, his hands aiding the task. "Your King will take good care of you."

She moaned, moving faster. Her clit was rubbing hard against his pelvic bone and the sensation was heavenly.

The water was splashing against the walls of the tub, but not enough to spill over the edge, which Sansa was grateful for.

Both her hands rested on the top of his chest as they moved in synch. She soon slowed it down, however, and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Petyr…" She trailed off in question.

_"King_ Petyr." He corrected and she bit back a smile.

"King Petyr… do you still find me attractive?" She heard herself asking, feeling like that young naive girl from all those years ago once again.

He frowned slightly though he looked amused. "Sweetling, I'm buried balls deep inside of you."

She breathed an embarrassed laugh as she moved slowly atop him. "I just meant… with the pregnancy and the changes it causes to my body and all that… I don't feel very sexy."

He placed a firm hand against her cheek, cupping it. "You have no idea what it does to a man to see the woman he loves carrying his child inside her. You've never been sexier, my love."

Her heart swelled at his words and she began picking up the pace. That is, until…

_Knock knock knock!_

Petyr didn't stop pistoling his hips as he growled in reply: _"What!?"_

The person on the other side of the door took that as granted entry into the room and pushed open the door. Sansa immediately stilled and lowered herself against Petyr to hide her nakedness from their intruder.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Nathaniel, why aren't you in bed?" Petyr replied casually, as if he wasn't still inside her.

"I-" Sansa looked up to the sight of their four year old with his small woolen blanket clutched tightly against his chest. "I had a bad dream."

Sansa felt Petyr sigh. She tried to back up so he would slip out of her to deal with their scared child, but Petyr held her firmly in place. "Nathan, your mother and I are in the middle of something. Why don't you see if Bella will let you sleep with her. If not you can wait a little while and then come back."

The boy nodded under his father's orders and left the two of them alone again. Petyr immediately started thrusting again.

"Petyr we - _Mmm_ \- we should really-"

"He'll understand when he's older that daddy needs some mommy time too." He joked, a dark glint in his eyes as he suddenly thrusted up sharply.

"Yes, my King."

The water _did_ finally slosh over the sides when Petyr lifted her and pressed her backwards so he was on top and she rested against the back of the tub.

He was thrusting hard into her, her legs wrapped around his waist in a vice-like grip, her thighs pinning him against her. He was breathing harshly against her ear as he sped up even more, _really giving it to her._

And she was loving it, moaning loudly and without a care in the world. Let the whole damn castle hear how well the King fucks his Queen. They must all know by now anyways with all the children they keep producing.

"Ahh -yeah- that's it, baby. Oh yes." He grunted, moving her hair aside to suck on her neck. She squirmed beneath him, reaching down where they met to rub her clit.

His hands braced the sides of the tub beside her head and started snapping his hips in rhythm against her, really pounding into her now.

"I'm going to come inside you, Sansa." He warned, moving to hold her hips as he moved inside her. "Right inside that glorious cunt of yours."

She bit her bottom lip to refrain from screaming her pleasure. _"Please."_ She whimpered in response, loving everything he was giving her.

"Do you want it?" He asked, fingernails digging into her skin.

_"Mmm,_ yes please."

"You want my cum."

_"Yes, I do. I do, Petyr!"_

He grunted, thrusting erratically as he reached down and replaced her hand with his to stroke her furiously, clearly desperate for her to finish.

She met his tenebrous eyes and the first wave of her orgasm washed over her, pleasure rippling through every vein. _"Petyr!"_ She gasped, hearing him groan above her. _"Pete… mmm my King. Yes, yes, yes!"_

His body stilled inside her and then shook violently as his warm seed filled her. "Oh Sansa." He breathed, panting against her.

They were quiet for a moment, his forehead pressed against hers as they caught their breath. "I love you." She whispered quietly. He hummed, smiling.

"I hope I didn't hurt the little bean." He joked, hand moving down to rub her belly. As if on cue, the baby kicked and Petyr's face broke into a grin.

Sansa remembered the first time Petyr felt Bella kick…

_"Petyr!"_

_He groaned, half asleep still._

_"Petyr!" She shoved his side and his eyes slowly opened. "The baby!"_

_He sprang up faster than she'd ever seen. "What!? What's wrong? Do you need the maester? What happened?"_

_Sansa smiled brightly. "No, no, love we're okay. Calm down." She immediately said and he sat back against the headboard, sighing in relief. "She's kicking."_

_"Really?" He asked, excited._

_Sansa nodded, reaching for his hand and placing it where her's was previously. Sansa frowned. "She just was!" She exclaimed, a little embarrassed for waking him now that the baby had calmed down._

_"That's okay, sweetling. I'll feel it next-"_

_Petyr's yanked his hand back as if her skin had burned him, his eyes wide with surprise and disbelief as well as amazement._

_"I felt that!" He exclaimed, placing both his hands on her stomach now, smiling wider every time the baby kicked. "Gods… I could feel this forever."_

"She's a tough one, I can feel it already." Sansa told him reassuringly. His eyes suddenly snapped up to hers.

_"She?"_

Sansa's face fell. "Oh God's, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, feeling bad for letting it slip… not that she knew for sure anyways; just a mother's instinct.

"I'm not." He quickly assured her. "I get another girl."

His smile was so unbelievably happy that it warmed her from the inside out. He kissed her stomach first, just the top part that wasn't underwater, before finding her lips and kissing deeply; his tongue and lips were thanking her for giving him this beautiful gift.

His cock was still inside her and as they kissed she felt it twitch here and there, especially when she teasingly tightened around him.

"The first time you told me you loved me was in the bath." He thought aloud, running his thumb over her bottom lip. "Thank you."

She breathed a laugh as her brows drew together. "For what? Telling you I love you?"

"Yes." He replied. "And forgiving me. Agreeing to marry me. Being the mother of my children. My Queen. My love. My wife. The ruler of my heart. _My life_. Everything." He confessed, his eyes very green.

"Just… thank you."

Sansa wiped away her stray tears, blaming them on pregnancy hormones as she wrapped her arms around her husband and pulled him completely against her. She could feel the thumping of his heartbeat and she drew her eyes closed and breathed in his scent, which was familiar and safe and _home._

"You're welcome, Petyr."

She replied quietly, running her fingers up and down his wet back, tracing the bones and muscles.

He made love to her again in the bath, though it was gentle and sweet and tender. It reminded her of the first time they had sex. Back when she was still learning to trust and to love him.

It seemed impossible for Sansa to get where she was with Petyr after Ramsay. She felt broken and used, but Petyr had fixed her up again. He had taught her how to take pleasure as her own and how to wield it against others in the most wonderful ways. He taught her how to love her own body again. He taught her how to feel again. How to love again.

He made her feel beautiful and desired. He made her want to live. Made her want to rule.

He did have a hand in breaking her to begin with… but the hands that mended her and brought her back to life were _all_ his.

Nathan had come to their room shortly after, crawling between them in bed and snuggling against Sansa's side as Petyr rubbed his son's back soothingly.

Her and Petyr stared into each other's eyes for a long while, communicating without the need for words.

She was surprised at how different he was when he was happy. He was King, respected and adored... but above all that… he was a husband and he was a father, which was something he took great pride in.

She watched his Adam's apple bob under the force of swallowing before he licked his lips to moisten them. He looked down at their son and then at his little girl growing inside her, then back up to her.

"I am desperately in love with you, Sansa Baelish-Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> I enjoyed so much writing an alternate ending for the two of them... something sweet and tender. Something to show Sansa healing and becoming even stronger and happier than she was before Ramsay. I wanted this story to be based around Sansa's journey of healing... with a hell of a lot of fluff and smut to go with it ;))
> 
> This one, although not my best work, was the very first Petyr and Sansa fic I really wrote, so it's special to me because of that reason. So thank you for being a part of this with me 💗.


End file.
